


The Days Before Christmas

by EveningRose



Series: DeckerStar Important Dates [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Countdown, Cuteness all around., F/M, Gift-giving Lucifer, Semi-established Lucifer/Chloe relationship, christmas cheer, just general cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 23,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningRose/pseuds/EveningRose
Summary: Lucifer decides to get into the spirit of Christmas and give Chloe something on each day leading up to, and on it. Just a set of 25 Christmas drabbles posted each day (hopefully).Bouncing off the semi-relationship established in 2x10, where Chloe and Lucifer are being smitten and adorable with each other.





	1. On the First day of Christmas, Lucifer gave to Chloe....

 “Lucifer, you’re giving me a headache. Please.” Chloe sighed, burying her head in her hands at her desk in the station.

“My sincerest apologies, Detective.” Lucifer lowered the file that he was reading through, looking at her as she sighed.

“Do you have to do the voices?”

“I do.”

“Really?”

“It’s not the same without it. And I must say I’m much better than Daniel at improvisations.” Lucifer smiled to himself, looking pleased.

“You’re not bad at accents. I’ll give you that.” Chloe smiled, and Lucifer’s fingers found her chin as he coaxed her to look up.

“I do believe you’ve said I’m ‘not bad’ at many things, Detective.” His eyes were dark, and she felt her stomach do a flip.

“Did I now.” She quirked an eyebrow at him, and he laughed.

“Did you know sex is a wonderful way to cure a headache?”

“Not happening.” She leant back in her chair, picking up her pen.

“The interrogation room is empty.” Lucifer waggled his eyebrows, and Chloe laughed.

“Where were we?” she poked at him with her pen.

“Not even a chance?”

“Come on, Lucifer. Back to work.” She tapped on the file he was still holding as he sighed and started reading the interview statements again.

\--

Chloe was finishing typing up reports later in the afternoon when Lucifer reappeared by her desk – she could always tell it was him, even if he was silent. His cologne gave it away, spicy and deep.

They had figured out, and apprehended their latest suspect killer with little effort, Lucifer helping to suggest motive as they had poured over the notes. Unfortunately the shouting at the arrest and scrutinising everything prior had not helped her headache, and it was still persistently lingering.

“I got you a present.” He almost chimed, and she looked up quickly.

“You what?”

“I bought you a present, Detective. It is the first day of December, after all. I figured I should use this month of human giving and joy to show you that I appreciate our partnership.”

“I…wow.” Chloe blinked at him, and then glanced down to the box he’d just set on her desk. A large box with a coffee balanced on top. Not a hint of scalding station coffee to be found.

“Oh Lucifer, you didn’t have to.” She waved a hand, and he pushed the box towards her.

“I did. Caffeine helps with headaches, if you insist on not taking my cure at least accept this.” He smirked, his eyes burning into hers as she laughed.

“How do you know I still have a headache?”

“You’ve been rubbing your temples in between writing notes for the past half an hour. I had to offer some sort of fix.”

“Thank you. What’s in the box?”

“Open it.” He sat down, clasping his hands in his lap and leaning forwards as she slid it towards her.

The smell that hit her as she opened the lid was amazing – fresh, sugary donuts. Four of them sat, gleaming up at her as she stared in awe.

“How did you know?” she asked, looking at the flavours. All of her favourites were there –choc caramel, white choc raspberry, strawberry sprinkles and glazed cinnamon.

“I’d like to think that I know you, Detective. Besides, I’ve seen you bring back one for your afternoon break every now and then. I watch.” He smiled.

“You amaze me, Lucifer.”

“And we haven’t even slept together yet.” He laced his fingers together and studied her.

“Well now you’ve just ruined your Christmas present from me.” Chloe teased, and Lucifer laughed.

“All the better to plan my discovery of said present.” He winked, and Chloe felt a warm tingle seep through her stomach.

“Do you want one?” she tried to focus on the donuts, tilting the box towards him as she willed the tingles away.

“Are you sure, Detective? Not going to shoot me for it later?” he teased, and she shook her head.

“They’re best shared.”

“Some things in life are.” He took one, sitting back in his chair, his eyes twinkling as he watched her sip her coffee and bite into one of the donuts.

“Sometimes you have some really good ideas.” Chloe patted Lucifer’s knee after she took another sip of coffee, and he chuckled.

“Does that mean sex in the interrogation room is still an option?”

“No amount of donuts will bring about that.” She laughed, picking up her notepad and swiping him on the arm with it.

“Well, I’ll have to find whatever it is will bring that about and ply you with it.” Lucifer winked.


	2. December 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer gives a thoughtful gift to Chloe, but only after he's partially contributed to her tiring day. (Unfortunately, not in a sexy way either.)

Chloe was exhausted.

They had just stopped a suspect for questioning when he’d taken off down the street. The car keys were in her jacket pocket and the car was in the other direction, so Chloe took off after him on foot.

“If you’d only give me a taser this wouldn’t have happened!” Lucifer had run after them shouting, which wasn’t at all helpful.

Thankfully, he had caught her coat when she’d torn it off mid-run, flinging it behind her.

“Why Detective, so good at multi-tasking.” He called after her, and she had tried so hard not to laugh and lose her pace. The tone of his voice was the same he used whenever he made a lewd comment, and it was so familiar to her that she missed it whenever he was being silent.

Luckily she had chosen steady shoes today, although it still surprised her that she was decent at running in heels. It had taken three blocks before she launched herself at the guy and dragged him down by the edge of his coat, Lucifer rolling up in her car seconds later.

“Well done, Detective!” he smiled down at her as she cuffed their suspect and hauled him off the ground.

“You couldn’t have driven any faster?” she ground out, shoving the guy in the back seat.

“I didn’t want to break the law, Detective.” He smiled innocently, and she had sighed. Of course, on the one day she actually wouldn’t have minded Lucifer to break the law and heck, even nudge the guy with her car he had been completely law-abiding.

“There are times where you may get a free pass.” She dropped into the passenger seat, and he raised an eyebrow.

“Does that mean I get to make a pass at you?”

“Just drive.” She waved a hand, and he sighed.

“As you wish, Detective. Although I must say when I leave people out of breath it’s much more pleasant.” He winked.

\--

The chase had thankfully been at the end of the day, and she considered it as a partial workout to burn off the donuts from yesterday, but it still left her feeling incredibly sore, sweaty and tired.

Lucifer had said he’d be happy to help her work off said donuts, but she’d silenced him with a tired glare and he dropped it.

They questioned the suspect and gained a lead, and thankfully Dan volunteered to chase it up so Chloe could go home a little bit early. Lucifer had disappeared after that, claiming ‘urgent business to attend to’, and she didn’t have the heart to ask him which Brittany it was this time. She just wanted a shower. Hopefully Maze wasn’t using it for some kind of orgy.

“You look awful.” He patted her shoulder, and she held in a sigh. Just what a lady wants to hear at the end of a day.

“Thanks, Dan. I’ll see you tomorrow. Don’t forget you have to pick Trixie up from school, and she’s staying at yours tonight.”

She drove home and almost fell in the door, kicking off her heels as soon as she got in. She was so glad that Trixie was away for tonight, simply because she couldn’t wait to spend some alone time lying in bed watching crappy TV until she fell asleep.

“I’m home!” she called, checking to see if Maze was present. No-one answered, so she assumed the answer was yes.

She hung her coat up on the rack by the door and dropped her keys on the small table, rolling her shoulders as she pulled her hair into a bun. She pushed open the door to the bathroom and froze, staring at it. The bathroom had several candles sitting on the ledges and around the sink, and the bath was already full and steaming. It smelled heavenly, bubbles lightly popping on the surface.

“Maze?” she called, but no response came as her voice rang through the apartment. A note stuck to a chair next to the bath caught her eye, and she dumped her shirt and jeans in the dirty laundry hamper before reading it.

_Detective,_

_After today’s exceptional efforts, I thought you might enjoy a bath. I’ve taken the pleasure of setting it up for you._

_Don’t worry; I’m not hiding in the bubbles. But if you do decide you want company in that big tub, just call._

_Lucifer._

Chloe couldn’t help it. She laughed. It was insane, how sometimes Lucifer could read her like a book. She had really wanted a bath, but she was too tired to go through setting it up, so had settled on a shower. He had even set a glass of water and a glass of wine on the rack that sat across the bath, and she sighed as she slid her foot in and let it adjust to the water temp.

Before long she was settled in the bath, her head tilted back as she soaked in the water. It was heavenly, and she stayed in until the water started to get cool and the bubbles all disappeared.

She hopped out, feeling relaxed and soothed, the red wine adding to the floating feeling. As she pulled on a loose shirt and some leggings, a knock from downstairs echoed through the apartment.

She pulled open the door, finding a pizza delivery guy standing there.

“Pizza for Chloe?”

“I didn’t order anything.”

“It’s already paid for, the order says ‘To Chloe, from Lucifer.’” The delivery guy held out the box, and she smiled.

“Thanks.”

As she sat down, her phone pinged with a new text.

_Detective, Hopefully you haven’t drowned in the bath, and you feel better. If the pizza isn’t there in the next five minutes let me know and I’ll give them hell. This is my gift to you for today._

She smiled, settling down on the couch with the pizza box and grabbing the remote.

_Got the pizza, the bath was wonderful. Thank you, Lucifer. See you tomorrow._

In his penthouse Lucifer opened his phone to look at the text, smiling as he sipped his drink.

Two days of gifts down, twenty-three to go.

Now he just had to think of what to give next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to DeckerstarForever#1 for the idea of a bath after a long day at work! This one's for you. :) 
> 
> And thank you all for the suggestions so far! Hope you guys are still enjoying it.


	3. December 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the perfect timing for a gift presents itself at a random opportunity. Luckily, Lucifer is always perfectly considerate and observing.

Chloe really hadn’t planned to be on the job after nine at night, but work had called and said that there was an urgent situation, and duty called.

She had already tucked Trixie in, and Maze was sprawled over the couch watching TV when Chloe came running downstairs.

“I have to go attend to work stuff, do you mind staying here and minding Trixie? She’s in bed but I don’t want to leave her alone. Please.”

 “Sure. I’ll look after Trixie. No one can get past me.” Maze had answered, taking another swig of beer.

“Thank you so much.” Chloe had all but run out the door, just remembering to grab her coat on the way out.

She parked outside Lux and called Lucifer, turning on the heating in her car. It was ridiculously cold tonight, the weather settling into chillier nights as the year wound down. She was rubbing her hands together when Lucifer slid into the car.

“Good evening, Detective. What’s the emergency?”

“The case we had earlier about the stabbing? Looks like the perp stole clothing from a store and then wore it for the murder. We’ve got to go and look over the footage.”

“Fascinating. Did I have to be ripped cruelly from the warm bosom of the Brittany’s this cool evening?” he asked teasingly.

“I can drop you off here and you can walk back, if you’d like.” Chloe replied, and he laughed.

“I’m pulling your leg, Detective. Although, I’d rather if you were doing the pulling of a certain third leg of mine.” He winked, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

As they arrived at the store, Chloe was instantly regretful that her coat didn’t have a collar, or a hood. The wind was freezing, and it quickly made the back of her neck unpleasantly cold. Unfortunately, it only got worse. The surveillance office was freezing, the heating completely broken and instead blowing cold air.

“No-one wants to be in here because of it. The maintenance company are meant to be coming tomorrow. I’m sorry.” The manager told Chloe apologetically.

“It’s fine.” She gritted her teeth and tried to sink down into her coat, but the air blasted against her neck and throat no matter what she did. It was difficult to focus on the videos from yesterday, but she was looking for anything that could give her a clue.

“I’ve scoped out the lingerie section, and I don’t think anyone would try and steal clothes for committing a murder in from there.” Lucifer informed her, popping his head around the door as he leaned against the frame.

“Thank you, Lucifer. That was my first priority.”

“Well, saved you the trouble.” He grinned, his brow creasing at he looked at her.

“What?” Chloe couldn’t help it- she felt self-conscious.

“Nothing. Do you mind if I go and get something? I’ve got a little shopping to do.”

“Sure. If you see anything unusual just yell.” Chloe replied, thinking it weird. Lucifer was normally quite on-the-ball, even during boring stakeouts. Sure, he would complain from time-to-time, but he wasn’t often one to wander away and leave her alone. With a shrug, she turned to the monitors and stuffed her hands in her pockets as she kept an eye on the screens.

Ten minutes later she started to wonder where Lucifer had gotten to, her eyes scanning over footage of the staff exit. She was getting colder though, and rubbing a hand over the back of her neck helped for all of two seconds. When Lucifer appeared at the doorway again, he was holding a bag.

“Get all your shopping done?”

“Detective, you’re shivering.” Lucifer replied, stepping forward to examine her shaking hands. She had left them out of her pockets, and her skin had gone very pale. Shoving them in her pockets she tried to shrug.

“It’s fine. I think I’m almost done.” She tried to clench her teeth together to stop them chattering.

“I’ve acquired your gift for today, Detective.”

“You really don’t have to keep doing this.”

“Well, I am.” He held out the bag, and she paused the footage to take it.

“If this is lingerie I’m making you walk home.” She threatened, and he chuckled.

“Open it.”

Inside the bag was the softest, fluffiest big red scarf that Chloe had ever seen. Immediately wrapping it around her neck and tucking the ends into her coat she noticed that it cut the cold completely, providing her with much needed warmth.

“It’s perfect.”

“It suits you. Maybe if you’re feeling frisky you’ll let me use it in more exciting ways.” Lucifer grinned, his eyes going a little darker.

“Don’t ruin this.” Chloe laughed, ignoring the fluttering feeling in her belly as she pulled the scarf up to her chin and enjoyed the feel of the fabric against her skin. Sometimes, she didn’t know what she’d do without Lucifer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it, as always. :)


	4. December 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the best gift you can give is an accidental one.

Chloe hadn’t had the best day. Work had turned up nothing, and she felt like she had spent all day chasing loose ends and hitting dead-ends in their case. Despite finally catching the murderer from their case the day before (a delivery guy, who’s time-stamps didn’t match up with the store video footage), today had been draining.

Despite Lucifer’s help, they had gotten nowhere. None of their interrogations had gotten anything, apart from a fairly burly bouncer telling Lucifer that what he really desired was to “tap the hot blonde Detective.”

They were chasing a missing guy who had last been seen at a club, stumbling outside to puke on the street before vanishing. The bouncer’s couldn’t remember anything, the patrons were mostly too drunk and the bar staff had seen him with different girls all night.

When the bouncer had commented on wanting to ‘tap’ her, she almost had to drag Lucifer out of the room for fear he would throw the guy through the two-way glass.

It was flattering how much he wanted to defend her from inappropriate comments by people they were trying to get information from, but as a female cop it was something that she had dealt with many times before meeting Lucifer.

Maze had requested to pick Trixie up from school, and Chloe had been so stunned by Maze asking nicely for something that she had straight up agreed.

She probably should have checked what Maze’s plans were, but she trusted the woman. As she clocked off for the day, Lucifer fell into step beside her.

“Today wasn’t great, but tomorrow could be better. We might get somewhere.”

“I hope so, Lucifer.” Chloe bit her bottom lip as they walked outside, her red scarf wrapped around her neck. Lucifer had grinned when she’d walked in wearing it, his eyes sparkling with something she couldn’t place.

“Come to Lux, maybe if we go somewhere quieter and think over the steps that our missing person took then we’ll get somewhere.” He suggested, stopping in front of her.

“Alright.” She peered up at him as he smiled in response.

“Fabulous.”

So they drove to Lux, Chloe tapping her fingers on the steering wheel as they made their way through traffic. The club was closed, not a soul in sight as he let them in and made his way to the elevator.

“Drink?” he asked as they stepped out into his penthouse, waving a hand towards the bar.

“Yes please.” She walked towards the big glass doors leading out onto the balcony, looking over the city as she sighed.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he asked as he came up beside her, handing her a glass of wine.

“I’m just frustrated that we haven’t found anything. This guy is missing and nobody seems to care enough to remember something that could help us.”

“People can be too wrapped up in themselves and the moment to notice others.” Lucifer said from across the room as Chloe sipped her drink. She heard him set his glass down, and then the tinkle of the piano as he skimmed his fingers over the keys.

“Do you mind if I play?” he asked, and she turned to him.

“Not at all.”

His fingers began to move over the ivories, finding a tune. Chloe found herself drawn to the piano, sliding onto the seat next to Lucifer as he played.

He was mesmerising to watch, eyes closing as he got into the rhythm of the music, his hands working their way across the keys with such grace and ease. She recognised the song, her eyes closing as she let the music wash over her. It was relaxing, soothing and beautiful, and Chloe couldn’t think of a better thing to finish the day on, almost sad as the song drew to a close and Lucifer’s fingers hit the final notes.

“Do you know the song?” Lucifer asked, taking a drink as she nodded.

“Chasing pavements, by Adele. How very appropriate for today’s work feeling.” She laughed, and he smiled.

“Well done, Detective.”

“It was wonderful.”

“I’m pleased that you enjoyed it. Unfortunately, I don’t know what I can gift you today.” Lucifer looked torn, and Chloe placed a hand on his.

“This. This is enough. A drink and a song after a frustrating day at work is perfect. You’ve already given me a gift.” She smiled, and he smiled back.

“Well, shall I play you another?”

“If you’d like, I’d love that.” Chloe took a sip of her drink as Lucifer let his hands skim over the keys again, searching for another song.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's only a short one, and yes I know that Adele's song is also about finding love so you can all 'aww' over that little hidden meaning.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed. :)


	5. December 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unplanned day off leads Lucifer and Chloe on an interesting adventure; Christmas shopping!

Chloe had the day off, which almost never happened. She usually had the weekends off, to spend with Trixie, but weekdays off? A true rarity.

She had already dropped Trixie off at school, and given Maze a lift to the precinct only to find no new cases on her desk. Their missing person from yesterday had stumbled into a police station three cities down, having apparently hitched a ride with a group of bikers who had taken him on somewhat of a bender before dropping him at a police station once he realised he had hit his drinking limit.

“My advice? Enjoy your day off. It’s odd to get a quiet day in the lead up to Christmas, as everyone’s anger issues bubble to the surface. Take this while you can.” Her boss had told her. So here she was, sitting at her desk.

“Good morning, Detective. I hope I’m not late?” Lucifer sank into the empty seat next to her desk, and she shook her head.

“Not at all. I’ve been told to take today off, which means that you have it off as well.”

“What happened? Did you shoot someone that wasn’t me?” he leaned forward, part intrigued and part concerned.

“No. There are no cases for us at the moment.” She laughed.

“Not even a mild stabbing?”

“No.”

“A drive by shooting graze?”

“Nothing.”

“Right. Well, what are our plans?”

“Our plans?” Chloe raised a brow.

“I would rather spend the day with you as originally planned, police work or no.” Lucifer replied.

“Are you sure? I’ll mostly be doing chores and catching up on things I need to do.” Chloe warned, but Lucifer nodded.

“Absolutely. Whatever it is, I will accompany you.”

\--

Lucifer might have reconsidered saying that had he known that the Detective meant Christmas shopping. Unfortunately not for lingerie to wear for him – although he knew that she wouldn’t need to wear anything sexy to be appealing to him. She already was, although he suspected that the fact she looked good in absolutely everything didn’t hurt.

They were dancing around their relationship, he knew. Ever since their kiss had been interrupted by Maze charging in to let them know that Perry Smith had been abducted, there had been tension between them, the rest of their conversation hanging unspoken.

They were overdue for a talk about everything that had developed between them, however naturally they had both been quite busy since and Lucifer didn’t want to press. He would rather that everything continued on its slow path, leaving him plenty of time to process what was happening with the help of Linda.

“We’re lucky, the crowds aren’t awful yet.” Chloe told him as they walked into a shopping mall – he noted that she was wearing her red scarf again today, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at her in it.

“Yet? This is already unbearable.” He muttered in reply as he side-stepped a mother pushing twins in a pram, one of them screaming loudly.

“It’s almost like normal shopping.”

“I don’t do ‘normal shopping’.” Lucifer grabbed Chloe’s elbow and pulled her to his side as a man pushing a shopping trolley almost ran into her.

“You volunteered.” She shrugged apologetically, and he smiled.

“No need to be concerned, Detective. Hell and the DMV are far worse than this, and any place is made better with your company.”

It gave him great pleasure to see her cheeks go pink as she blushed. He side-stepped another trolley and followed Chloe into a store.

\--

“I don’t see why you can’t buy Beatrice a pony, if you can’t afford it let me cover the sum.” Lucifer sighed as she scanned the shelves for a nice teapot and set of cups to buy for mama Decker.

“We don’t have room for a pony, nor does she actually want a pony. If anything, she just wants to ride one, and spend a few hours with horses.”

“Shame. Ponies are adorable, although they can be messy.”

“Exactly. Ah! Found it.” Chloe stopped digging through the boxes of sets and carefully pulled one out of the stack on the shelves, handing it to Lucifer when he offered his hands.

“That’s two gifts done. Although I’m positive that Detective Douche would prefer getting a set of pink fluffy slippers and a matching dressing gown than the bottle of rum that you bought.” Lucifer smiled innocently, and Chloe snorted.

“I’m sure he would be thrilled. Alright, two down, two to go.”

“Two? Who else is getting a present apart from Trixie?”

“Maze. I feel like she might stab me if I don’t. And if I do, she’ll be less likely to stab me.”

“She likes knives.” Lucifer offered, and Chloe nodded. 

“I’ve noticed.” She winked, making him chuckle.

\--

“I really wish that I could find a pair of roller skates for Trixie.” Chloe sighed as they emerged from the mall an hour later.

“Maybe another store will turn up your desired gift, Detective.” Lucifer tried to console her, putting the various shopping bags that he was carrying into the boot of her car as she opened it.

“I know. But I don’t think I’ll have the time to look for them extensively before Christmas. I’d already been scouting around at the end of November.”

“Good things come to those who wait. And also to those who associate with the Devil, of course.”

“Naturally.” Chloe laughed as they got into her car and she started the engine.

“That necklace for Maze was a nice touch. She’ll love the fact that she can wear a blade around her neck that’s sharp enough to draw blood, but small enough to be hidden.”

“Well, she is very good at fighting. I’ll never forget watching her in that bar. It was almost entrancing.”

“She can be, when she truly gets going.” Lucifer agreed.

“Thank you for coming with me today, Lucifer.” Chloe turned to him in the car, and he gave a light shrug.

“It’s nothing, Detective. It makes a good gift to give you; my advice and company during Christmas shopping.”

“Agreed. I don’t suppose you’ll double gift me this present for when I plan to go shopping on Christmas Eve?” she joked, trying to keep a straight face as he paled.

“Absolutely not. It’s possible that Christmas Eve shopping is worse than hell and the DMV combined. Not even I have been naughty enough this year to subject myself to that punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed! And thank you all for your wonderful comments, they make me smile so much. I'm always so glad, honoured and flattered that you're all enjoying these so much. <3


	6. December 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Chloe gets too caught up in work to remember the basic things. Luckily for her, Lucifer is rather attentive.

Work had been full-on from the moment Chloe’s feet had touched the floor at the bottom of the stairs into work.

A stark change from yesterday as an officer almost ran into her in his haste to pass.

“What happened?” Lucifer asked from behind her, his proximity to her ear and his voice dropped down to a level that only she could hear making her shiver.

“I have no idea. Dan!” she grabbed her ex by his jacket as he went past, his head snapping around as he swivelled on the spot.

“What’s going on?” she asked, feeling Lucifer step down and settle into place beside her, his head tilted as he waited for the answer.

“There’s been a carjacking, but the stolen car had a child in it at the time. All hands on deck. Go and see the Chief, she’s giving everyone orders.”

Chloe’s heart sank, her thoughts immediately going to Trixie. She had dropped Trixie at school this morning with a hug, before watching her bounce off. She remembered the incident with Malcolm, the fear that had settled heavy in her stomach as his voice had carried down the phone. The knowledge that her girl wasn’t safe had struck so deeply in her, panic rising to her throat. As her hands started to shake, Lucifer took her elbow and guided her through the room, letting her sink into her chair.

“Take a moment.” He told her, striding away. No doubt to talk to the Chief. Sometimes Lucifer could read her and know what she needed in that moment, and as she took a breath in and reminded herself that Malcolm was gone and Trixie was safe, she relaxed.

“Better?” he leant down to put a hand on her shoulder when he returned, looking into her eyes as she nodded.

“What did the chief say?”

“We’ve been instructed to go and talk to the parents of the missing child. They were in the car when it happened.”

“Alright.” Chloe gathered herself, focussing. She couldn’t think about Trixie, or let this hit her personally. She just had to do her job to the best of her abilities.

“I don’t suppose you’d let me drive?” Lucifer asked, a coy smile playing across his lips.

“You drive like a mad-man when you’re not in your car. No way.”

“I could thrill you in other ways, if you desire.” He winked, causing her to laugh.

\--

They interviewed the parents, getting every detail that they could about the person who had stolen the car. Chloe’s pen scribbled furiously in her notepad as she took down all of the identifying marks, features and clothing. A call once they were done confirmed that no progress had been made yet, and they were required to return to the station to pour through criminal records to identify any criminals that had recently been released on bail, or hadn’t checked in for parole and match them with the descriptive details gathered.

Chloe threw herself into it, Lucifer quickly boring of the task. He simply lacked the attention to detail and patience to deal with a suspect pool so large, so he instead busied himself with sorting Chloe’s reject files into a separate pile from the possible files. The clock moved quickly, despite the tedious nature of the work and when it hit one Chloe looked up to realise that Lucifer was gone, and that she had been glued to her desk for over four hours.

Un-sticking herself from her chair, she took a minute to stretch her legs and down a glass of water before sitting back down, her head hurting from the onset of fuzzy vision. She was about to reach for the files when Lucifer’s hand beat her to it, sitting on top of it and holding it down.

“Lucifer, what are you doing?” she looked up at him, her gaze fixing on the bag he held in his hands.

“I do believe it’s time to have lunch, Detective.” He sat down, moving the files out of the way.

She was about to unpack the bag when an officer in the main room finished a radio call and yelled out.

“The car and the child have been found safe, everyone!”

“Oh thank goodness.” Chloe muttered.

“Excellent. Now there are no excuses for you to not to eat now.”

“What if they need me to do follow up work?” Chloe weakly protested, hopeful that this wasn’t the case. The food smelled absolutely delicious.

“I will feed you, in front of everyone. It would be rather sensual for us, so if that’s what you desire then continue making excuses not to eat. Besides, this is my gift to you for today.” Lucifer fixed her with a burning gaze, a hint of seriousness tingeing his words.

“You are not feeding me. I’m not a child, nor am I incapable of feeding myself.” Chloe bristled, and Lucifer chuckled.

“Good.” He passed her a pair of chopsticks and set a napkin down on the table.

“You got Japanese?” Chloe inhaled as she lifted the container to her nose.

“Variety is the spice of life. Can I interest you in a late afternoon stress reliever after lunch?” he winked, and she raised an eyebrow.

“Why, Lucifer. I had no idea you wanted to volunteer as a practice target for the police dog unit.”

“Well played, Detective.” He chuckled, and she smiled as she opened the container of her bento box, digging in. The food was exquisite, and she barely paused until she was done.

“Thank you for being a mother hen, Lucifer. Sometimes I do forget to break for food.” Chloe leaned back in her chair, giving him a smile.

“You’re welcome, Detective. I figured you may take issue at me slinging you over my shoulder and carrying you out of here.”

“I haven’t tasered you yet.” She mused in response, and he cringed.

“Of the many things I do partake in, anything to do with electric shocks is not one of them.”

 “I’ll keep that in mind.” Chloe joked, and Lucifer grinned.

“I do, however, enjoy the occasional handcuffing, if you’re keeping note of my pleasures for future use.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe groaned, burying her head in her hands as he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your sweet comments, hope you all enjoy this one as well. A bit of a quieter one, but with some of the banter between Chloe and Lucifer. Besides, there's always a time when you throw yourself into something and realise several hours later that you haven't drunk water/eaten and are so hungry you could eat your hand. If only we all had Lucifer to mother-hen us a little.


	7. December 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some help, and a little naughtiness. (Although to be fair, when isn't Lucifer naughty?)

“Closer, Lucifer.”

“I’ve been waiting for eons to hear you say that, Detective.” He shifted his body, giving Chloe the distance she desired.

“Lucifer, I need you-“

“You need me, Detective?” he licked his lips.

“Lucifer, please.” She sighed, her hands reaching out.

“You know, it would be helpful if you stopped squirming.” He ground out as she wriggled.

“Stop moving your hands up my legs then!”

“I would prefer a completely different scenario in which you have my head between your legs.” He sighed, dropping his hands from her thighs and skimming them down to her ankles where he gripped them.

“I will leave you behind and drive off again.” Chloe bumped her foot into his ribs lightly, her lips turning up as he growled. She finally managed to grasp the edges of the electricity box half-way up the two-story apartment wall, prying it open with her gloved hands.

“You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

“And here I was thinking that you valued me.”

“I don’t know if anyone can value you as much as you value yourself.”

“It’s important to have self-confidence, Detective.”

“Aha!” Chloe pulled a bag holding a bloody shirt and a knife out of the bottom of the box, grabbing the evidence bag that Lucifer held up and dropping the items in. She then let the whole thing fall to the ground, her hands finding his shoulders as she looked down at him.

“I’m not sure how I’m going to get down from here.”

They stood outside a block of apartments; Lucifer standing tall with his hands on Chloe’s ankles as she sat perched on his shoulders, legs either side of his neck. It was quite the sight to see, especially as the twinkle in Lucifer’s eye today was particularly naughty. They must have looked ridiculous right now, and Lucifer could imagine the outraged face on Detective Douche.

“A little bit of sliding, perhaps? If you finally stop resisting sex with me, I could spin you around and start the foreplay right now. That wall looks steady; I promise I can hold you up while delivering pleasure.”

It was absolutely ridiculous that he managed to give her a smouldering look from the position he was in currently.

“Not helping.” Chloe folded her arms, returning his gaze with a glare.

“Fine. If you steady your hands on my shoulders and angle forward, I’ll push your legs off and you can slide down my back.”

“Okay.” Chloe gripped his shoulders, pushing her weight onto them with her hands.

“Ready?” Lucifer wrapped a hand around her knee as she nodded; dropping his shoulder and sliding her leg across until it fell clear of his shoulder and hung down his back.

He repeated the motion with her other leg and then relished the feeling of her being pressed up against his back for a second as she slid down and sprung onto the grass.

“Well done, Detective. Quite flexible, it seems.” He gave her a sultry look, and she responded by pushing the bag of evidence towards his face.

“Hold this.”

\--

It would have been much easier if their now confirmed killer had been inside his house, instead of just hiding stuff outside.

Unfortunately for Chloe, he had seen them coming and bolted. He’d even been cheeky enough to run right past the car, looking like someone out for a run. Luckily for them, her eagle eyes had spotted the dent in the corner of the electricity box which meant it had recently been opened forcefully and closed in haste.

They had the motive and the evidence but were sorely lacking the killer.

“This puts me at risk of getting a strike on my record for letting a suspect escape.” Chloe sighed woefully on the drive back to the station.

“That simply will not do. I can attest otherwise.” Lucifer looked outraged, and Chloe patted his knee.

“It’s okay, Lucifer. I should have realised that the guy who ran past our car was him.”

“It is not okay, Detective.”

Lucifer darted off somewhere when they got back to the station, claiming ‘important business’, leaving Chloe to sit at her desk and think of locations that their killer might have escaped to.

She had already assigned a car outside his home, and his ex-girlfriend’s home, but nowhere else was looking certain that he would be.

His parents lived out of state, and he had no relatives apart from them listed.

Sighing, she instead distracted herself by finding Ella, talking with the woman as she watched her analyse the evidence.

An hour later her phone buzzed, and she pulled it out to find a text from Lucifer.

_Incoming, Detective! Let this be my gift to you for today._

“What?” she muttered to herself, her head snapping towards the direction of the door as she heard a crash outside.

“That doesn’t sound promising.” Ella tried to peer through the blinds as Chloe bolted out of the room, coming to a screeching halt.

“Ah, Detective! Look what I found!” Lucifer grinned, holding their wanted murderer up by the back of his jacket.

“How?” Chloe stared in shock as Lucifer pushed the killer forwards, letting him fall onto the ground.

“I just followed the stench of bad guy, really.” He winked, and she laughed.

“Thank you.” She walked up to meet him as he descended the stairs, fixing his jacket and smoothing the fabric down.

“My pleasure. Maze doesn’t get to have all the fun.” He smiled, and Chloe bumped his hip with hers.

“I thought earlier was fun. Well, it could have been if you had followed through on your promise.” She winked, and his eyes went dark.

“My, my. Detective.” He purred, stopping his advance towards her as she placed her finger against his chest.

“Just joking.” She grinned, and his face fell.

“You are too cruel, sometimes, Detective.”

“So arrest me.” She laughed, stopping as his eyes turned dark again.

“Don’t mind if I do.” He went to grab at her handcuffs in her pocket, chuckling as she jumped away.

“No! Lucifer! Don’t you dare!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the very misleading beginning - you were probably all excited and then like "UGH! MEAN!" I'm sorry. I just had to be a little mean. The ending makes up for it though, I hope!
> 
> As always, this was great fun to write and I hope you all enjoyed it. And thank you for your lovely words, you all inspire me to write these every day.


	8. December 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the start of your day is crappy, you really don't expect it to get better. Enter Lucifer, the perfect remedy to a dreary day.

It was almost Friday – thank goodness.

Chloe was so close to getting the weekend off, and the best part was that Dan had asked if he could take Trixie for the weekend, so Chloe could unwind from the week and not feel bad about it affecting Trixie. She could lie in bed until midday on Saturday, she could eat a bag of cookies for dinner, and she could even have more than one glass of wine.

Unfortunately, today was only Thursday and she had already broken her favourite pair of boots this morning when she had stumbled off the curb while getting into the car. The heel had cracked on one, almost snapping off and as she had held her broken shoe in her hand she’d almost wailed.

Sure, it was just a shoe, but these shoes had gotten her through so many situations and also happened to look fabulous as well as being super comfortable.

Reluctant to throw them away, she put them in the back of her car and fetched a second pair from the house, sliding them on instead.

She silently mourned her beloved shoes the entire drive to the Station, and when she walked in and Lucifer opened his mouth, she held up a hand to silence him.

“Just. Don’t.”

“But–”

“Lucifer.” Chloe had growled, a sound that part aroused him and scared him – he honestly didn’t think that was possible, but apparently it was.

So he let her get her coffee, talk to the Chief, sink into her desk chair and angrily sort through the paperwork sitting there before she turned to him.

“Hi.” She gave him a smile, and he grinned.

“That was quite the mood you stomped in with. Did Detective Douche do something?”

“No.”

“Anything I can help with?” he gave her a smouldering look, and she rolled her eyes. Getting away from him yesterday had been tricky enough, and she wasn’t in the mood to fight him off today.

“We have a witness to chase up, regarding an old case. They’ll be testifying soon in court and we need to give them the summons, and make sure they feel safe. So we have to check if they’ve been threatened, or noticed anyone following them.”

“Alright, Detective. I am completely at your service.”

“Good. Let’s get a move on.” Chloe got up, grabbing the car-keys before Lucifer could reach for them.

When they hopped into her car, Lucifer noticed her discarded shoes immediately.

“Detective, is this the culprit of your mood this morning?” he asked, dangling them from the end of his fingers.

“Unfortunately, yes.” she sighed as she looked at her shoes again, taking them off Lucifer and putting them back down on the floor.

“Why didn’t you just tell me, Detective?” he asked, and she shrugged.

“I didn’t think it mattered.”

“Right.” He said to himself as Chloe put the car in gear and started driving. Both of them were completely detached from the case, unable to see the notes, statements or get any backstory. Their job was simply to talk to the witness to assess their security prior to the upcoming trial.

Somehow, their supposedly simple task took all day as they swept through the person’s office, home, and car to make sure that nothing had been tampered with.

“Are you sure we can’t just take a peek at the case file? I could charm the information out of our dear witness.” Lucifer coaxed as Chloe checked under the car seats.

“No. We’re not allowed to know anything except it’s for a drug ring. If we know, the opposition can use it against the case.”

“Red tape is terribly boring.” Lucifer sighed, enjoying the fabulous view of Chloe’s bottom as she leaned into the car.

“I know. But it’s part of the job.” She shrugged as she emerged from the car.

“Let’s do something fun instead.” Lucifer perked up, a smile spreading across his face as Chloe took off her gloves and shoved them in her pocket.

“Now? We’re working.” Chloe raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer laughed.

“Later, Detective.”

“I don’t know.”

“Come on. Today has been utterly boring and totally tame. Let loose a little.”

“As long as letting loose doesn’t involve you trying to steal my handcuffs again.” Chloe narrowed her eyes, and Lucifer smiled.

“Deal. Meet me at Lux at 7pm.”

\--

Chloe walked into Lux to find the music playing, and the lights on but no-one around. Confused, she set her bag on the bar and peered around.

“Detective! You came!” he descended the stairs from his elevator, coming to stand in front of her.

“Where is everyone?”

“I’ve kept the club closed for tonight.”

“What? Why?”

“So that you can dance, and not worry about anything or anyone else.”

“Really?” Chloe laughed, and Lucifer nodded as he moved around to the bar and poured himself a drink.

“Sometimes, you just need to dance to shake off the day. This is my gift to you, for today.”

“You might be right.” She smiled, taking the drink that he offered her.

“I thought you might prefer to be alone. I can leave, if you’d like.” Lucifer offered, but Chloe caught his arm.

“No. Stay. Let’s dance. But I’m choosing the music.” She grinned, and he extended his hand towards the laptop hooked up to the stereo system. Going over, Chloe scanned through the songs while Lucifer leaned against his piano until she found one that she liked, hitting play.

‘Jump’ by the Pointer Sisters started blaring through the system, and Chloe let her hips sway as she swayed over to Lucifer.

“Good choice, Detective.” He offered her a hand, smiling as she took it. Dragging him onto the floor, she started mouthing the words and spinning, bringing him with her as she kept hold of his hands.

Lucifer laughed, shimmying his shoulders as the chorus hit, moving with Chloe as they danced together, twirling apart only to slide back together.

Chloe felt the tension drain from her shoulders as she danced, bumping hips with Lucifer before spinning off to the side, laughing as he did a ridiculous dance move. He moved towards her, extending his hand and when she took it he twirled her, enjoying the way that her laughter echoed around the room.

He wasn’t sure he ever wanted to open Lux again, if he could have this every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little later than usual - I have been job hunting and spent the majority of my day chasing up people who said they'd let me know two weeks ago.. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this! I wrote this while listening to "Embracing Me" and "My Love is Gone" by SAFIA. Check them out on youtube if you like electronic music. They're fab, for real :) Until tomorrow, lovelies!


	9. December 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never make a bet with the Devil, you might just have to deliver.

Lucifer almost skipped into work the next morning – almost being the keyword. The Devil did not skip, especially not in front of people.

Maze would have been stunned if she had seen what a good mood he’d been in that morning. Alas, Maze no longer lived with him and as such, she was subject to Chloe’s good mood instead.

“Do you have to hum?” Maze asked as she sat at the kitchen counter.

“Would you rather I sing?” Chloe asked, and Maze shuddered.

“No. I would prefer the screams of hell to that.”

“Fine.” Chloe handed a cup of coffee to the demon.

“What’s got you in such a good mood? Did you and Lucifer finally have sex?” Maze asked, and Chloe choked on her mouthful of coffee, coughing as she cleared her throat.

“No!”

“You and Dan?” Maze’s face settled into a look of disgust.

“Our relationship is over for good.” Chloe replied, focusing on buttering some toast as Trixie bounded in.

“Morning!” she cried, wrapping her arms around Maze’s waist.

“Good morning, little human.” Maze ruffled her hair.

“What are you doing today, Maze?” Trixie asked, and Chloe smiled as she watched the two of them talk. Trixie adored Maze, for reasons that obviously baffled her. It’s not like Maze was entirely unfriendly, but she completely softened whenever Trixie was around.

“Eat up, Monkey. It’s almost time to drop you at school. Maze, do you want a lift in with us?”

“Okay!” Trixie grabbed the toast and ran to her room to get her bag as Maze turned to Chloe.

“Sure.”

-

Chloe drove to the station, Maze hopping out the minute she’d parked the car and heading off to her section of the office. And waiting right by the front door was Lucifer.

“Good morning, Detective. I trust you slept well last night?” he opened the door for her, standing aside as she walked through it and then following her.

“I did. Thank you for last night, Lucifer. It was wonderful.” She beamed up at him.

“You’re more than welcome.”

Honestly, if this was the kind of mood dancing put the Detective in he should probably permanently shut up Lux except for her personal use. Although it would be a shame to lose the Brittany’s, even though he hadn’t slept with them in weeks, they were such great entertainment.

Their case for the day was to go and interview people associated with a missing girl who hadn’t been seen since her last shift at a café two days ago. The parents had already been interviewed, so they moved straight to the girl’s workplace. Lucifer teased the deepest desires out of the owner, enjoying the way that she succumbed to his charms as Chloe waited to the side. He charmed information out of her about a new guy that their missing girl had mentioned, but was unable to get a name.

 “It’s difficult to do anything without a name. We have no idea who, or where this guy is.” Chloe lamented as they exited the café. She was a little grumpy to top it off, craving a chocolate bar after staring at the cupcakes dotted with mini chocolates sitting in the café’s display cabinet.

“She could have disappeared on a sex bender; I’m quite fond of those myself.” Lucifer mused, missing Chloe’s grimace.

“Time to go and grill the best friend.” Chloe told Lucifer as they buckled back in, and he smiled devilishly.

“Why, Detective. Let me handle this one.”

“Are you sure? I don’t know if she’ll break girl code for you.” Chloe raised an eyebrow, and Lucifer waved a hand.

“Detective, your lack of faith in me hurts.”

“I bet you can’t do it without using your special desires trick.”

“Watch me.” Lucifer smirked.

Chloe should have remembered the first time she’d met Linda Martin, and how easily she had spilled with Lucifer just being teasing. The missing girl’s best friend spilled in under five minutes, Chloe cursing internally as she took down the details. When they left, Lucifer turned to her with a smug grin.

“I told you.”

“You did. Well done.” Chloe raised her hand, giving him a high-five before she continued onto the car.

“Detective, that can’t be it! That’s a totally insufficient prize!” Lucifer cried, following her.

 “We didn’t discuss prizes; therefore they’re off the table.”

“I disagree.”

“Fine.” Chloe threw her hands up in frustration.

“You’ll let me have a prize now?” a slow smile spread across Lucifer’s face, and Chloe sighed.

“Okay.” She could imagine how this was going to go- what Lucifer was going to demand of her. She’d be lucky if she made it the rest of the day without being pulled into the interrogation room and seduced.

“Excellent. My prize shall be that no matter what it is; tomorrow you will accept my gift.”

“That’s all?” Chloe stared at him incredulously.

“Why? Are you disappointed, Detective?” his voice took on a sultry tone, and Chloe felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. For all she knew, his gift tomorrow would be him showing up in her apartment, naked.

“No. Just scared of what awful things you’re planning.”

“I would never force you to do anything against your will, Detective. I’m all about consent, and mutual pleasure. Trust me.” He purred as they got into the car.

“You never stop.” She rolled her eyes, and he laughed.

Unsurprisingly, they found the missing girl curled up in her new boyfriend’s bedroom, her scream echoing through the apartment as Lucifer entered the room through the window.

“You have got to stop doing that!” Chloe chastised him as she burst in, gun pointed.

“What! It’s efficient.” Lucifer sulked as Chloe put her gun away and calmed down the shaken couple.

They took a statement and called it in, after Chloe gave the girl a warning about running off without telling your parents.

They got back to the station and Chloe started on the paperwork, filling out the necessary forms as Lucifer went and lingered by the vending machines. A minute later he re-appeared, sliding a large chocolate bar onto her desk.

“For you, Detective. Today’s gift.” He sat down in his chair and opened the bag of cool-ranch puffs, enjoying the way that she almost snatched up the chocolate.

“How did you know?”

“Detective, how long have we been working together? Even the Devil can’t deny someone chocolate.” He grinned. Sometimes this whole gift-giving thing was too easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one! It's not as present-centric as the past ones have been, and I decided to do a little lead-up to tomorrow's chapter.
> 
> Happy Friday to you all! Hope this makes you smile for the end of the week. Until tomorrow! :)


	10. December 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe has to face the deal she made with Lucifer, no matter how uncomfortable that might make her.

Chloe was expecting Lucifer to break into her house and be waiting for her downstairs. It kind of ruined the whole lying-in-bed-doing-nothing plans that she’d had, but she’d rather be caught prepared than lying in bed or in the shower.

Although part of her knew that Lucifer would somewhat respect her privacy, he seemed way too pleased about her having to accept something due to their lost bet yesterday.

So she was showered, dressed and was just finishing off breakfast when Lucifer knocked on the door at 10.

“Good morning, Detective.”

“Morning.” Chloe stepped aside to let him in, and he looked around.

“No spawn today?”

“She’s at Dan’s for the weekend.”

“Excellent!”

“You seem far too cheery for a man who has forced me to accept a mystery gift.” Chloe eyed him, and he chuckled.

“Detective, please. You have no idea what I’ve chosen.”

“I can just imagine! An erotic outing to a sex club, a lap-dance, a peep show – the list goes on.” Chloe folded her arms across her chest.

“While I admire your talent for thinking of extremely naughty things for me to gift you, should I ever be so thoughtless as to gift you something that impersonal and crass while we aren’t even in a sexual relationship, you’re wrong. Besides, even if you were into those things, I would take the time to explore your desires personally before moving on to such a bold step.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Chloe’s arms dropped to her sides as she stared at him like he’d grown a second head. He actually put a hand up to his face to check that he hadn’t morphed into the full on Devil, such was the stunned look Chloe was giving him.

“I would never force you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable. Or that you didn’t want to do. But I know that you will protest today’s gift, and insist that it’s too much.”

“Well, if you say it then it is. I won’t accept.”

“Detective, a deal is a deal.”

“You know you don’t have to carry on with the gifting thing, Lucifer. I don’t mind if you don’t, honestly. Nice as they have been, I don’t require anything from you.”

“Bloody hell, Detective. Do you have to be stubborn all the time?” Lucifer asked, and Chloe felt a smile tugging at her lips as he stared at her, exasperated.

“Yes.”

“Me giving you gifts comes at no personal inconvenience for me. And you do require them, honestly. Such a lovely and good being deserves nothing but nice things. It also allows me to express how grateful I am to enjoy your company, stubborn and argumentative or not.”

“Lucifer…” Chloe opened her mouth to speak, but nothing else came out. The reality of the kind things that he’d said hit her, and she felt her eyes start to get puffy.

“Don’t cry, Detective. I haven’t even given you today’s present.” Lucifer pulled his pocket square out of his suit and passed it to her as she wiped at the corners of her eyes.

“Okay. What is it, then?” she asked after a steady breath in, and he laughed.

“Well, I have to show you. You’re going to have to ride in my car if you want to see.” Lucifer smirked.

“Why can’t I drive?” Chloe bristled.

“For once, it’s necessary that I do.” Lucifer stared her down, and Chloe sighed.

“Alright.”

“Fantastic. My car is parked downstairs, ladies first.” Lucifer opened the door, ushering her out of it and waiting while she locked it.

And before she knew it she was being swept away in his car, the engine purring as Lucifer pushed the accelerator and moved through the traffic.

When he pulled into a beauty spa, Chloe shot Lucifer a sideways glance.

“What are you up to?”

“Go inside, Detective. I’ll be here in two hours when your session is done.” He turned off the car and waited for her to get out, watching her the entire time she walked towards the door and until she went inside.

“Good morning. How can I help you?” a friendly receptionist smiled.

“My name is Chloe Decker. I think I have some kind of appointment?”

“Ah, yes! Welcome. Follow me, please.”

\--

Two hours later Chloe floated out of the beauty spa, feeling the most relaxed and carefree that she had in a long time. As she slid into Lucifer’s car, he raised an eyebrow.

“Did you enjoy your gift?”

“I can’t believe you got me a one and a half hour massage, and a half an hour session soaking in a private spa bath.” Chloe sighed happily, and he laughed.

“I did. Everyone needs to relax and be pampered.”

“You need to stop doing things that make you so likeable. It proves difficult to be annoyed by you.” Chloe joked as she enjoyed the feeling of the wind on her cheeks.

“Not even you shooting me again would stop me.” Lucifer grinned, and Chloe laughed.

She didn’t care at all that they stopped and Lucifer bought Mexican on the way home, nor that he followed her all the way inside her apartment.

Sinking onto the couch, she patted the spare cushions.

“Do you want to stay and watch movies?” she asked, and his eyes lit up as he put their food on plates, wandering over to hand hers to her.

“Why, Detective. A little ‘Netflix and chill’ is always welcome.” he teased as he sat down, catching the cushion she threw at him.

The next few hours passed quietly, with talk and laughter between them as they ate and watched movies. To be honest, Chloe wasn’t sure which was the better gift, the spa experience that Lucifer had instinctively known would be perfect for her, or the food and company that he provided afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! This is finally up. Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Thought I'd make it reaaaally cute and sweet because, it's Saturday! So why the hell not :)


	11. December 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer bakes. And what's better during Christmas than festive foods?

Chloe didn’t think she’d slept that well since she broke up with Dan and moved out of their house.

Not that breaking up with Dan had been the best thing in her life, but that first night she had been able to sleep peacefully knowing that when she woke up there wouldn’t be arguments, awkward moments or sadness. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders – the final admission that this wasn’t working, and they couldn’t continue to force it. Trixie was on the edge of developing anxiety from their forced smiles and strained co-habitation efforts, and neither of them wanted that. So Chloe moved out.

Dating another cop had been problematic.

Not only was there no balance, but their work problems became their problems, and it was impossible to leave at the door.

They couldn’t sit down at dinner and debrief about the day without kicking back into work mode, either spending hours fighting about the details or burying themselves in seeking out more information. It was even worse when they were on the same case. Work became home, and home became work.

Honestly, it had been tiring. Dan wasn’t a bad person; it wasn’t even that he had been cold and emotionally disconnected – because he hadn’t. But the problem with dating someone incredibly similar to yourself was that you began to tire of the lack of variation.

If their relationship hadn’t been good then they wouldn’t have been able to work together.

Unfortunately for their family, it hadn’t been good enough that a long break could save it. But Trixie was fine with splitting her time between them, and Dan had stopped giving death glares to Lucifer, like he was stealing away any chances of reconciliation.

Despite dwelling on her past, and a hefty dose of memories, Chloe was still feeling pretty fantastic. Her neck muscles hadn’t felt this good since her last massage, which was some time ago. She took her time getting out of bed, curled in the covers as she just lay there. A lengthy shower followed, and she dressed and made her way downstairs to find a tin with a bow on top of it sitting on the kitchen counter.

She opened the lid and instantly grinned, her hand reaching for the bit of paper tucked carefully onto the top.

_Detective,_

_Because it’s December and this is a festive season, I took the leisure of getting you gingerbread._

_Apparently it’s festive, although I believe it’s a sin to have something this good not available all year._

_-Lucifer_

Chloe was staring at the sheer amount of gingerbread – Trixie was going to go insane with joy when she saw it (unless Chloe ate it all, or hid it) when Maze walked in.

“Morning.”

“Morning, Maze.”

“Is that gingerbread?”

“It is.”

“Sweet. Thanks.” Maze swiped a bit, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“Hey.” Chloe glared at her, and Maze just smiled.

“What? Lucifer makes the best gingerbread. Why wouldn’t I steal a bit?” she shrugged, and Chloe gaped.

“He made this?”

“Of course. He’s the definition of male kitchen goddess.” Maze rolled her eyes, and Chloe shook her head as she tried a piece. Damn. It was good.

“No way.”

“It’s hard to believe. Not only is he a master of bedroom arts, but of the kitchen.” Maze poured herself some coffee from the pot Chloe had just brewed.

“I suppose you know all about his bedroom artistry.” Chloe grumbled, and Maze smirked.

“I did. What else is there to do in hell when you tire of torturing malicious souls? But ever since he laid eyes on you it ended. And then he discarded the Brittany’s soon after. He hasn’t touched anyone else in weeks.”

“Please.” Chloe waved a hand, grimacing. She really didn’t want to hear about Lucifer’s sex-capades. Even though something inside her was perking up in interest at some of what Maze was saying.

It was a moot point anyway, because she and Lucifer were most definitely not going to sleep together.

They hadn’t even kissed, thanks to Maze busting in. Ever since then it had gone untouched, never mentioned in conversation. It’s not exactly like Chloe was busting to ask Lucifer why he hadn’t attempted to kiss her again, but he hadn’t mentioned it either.

“You’re thinking about it way too much. I can tell.” Maze interrupted her thoughts, and Chloe glared.

“You have no idea what I’m thinking about.”

“It’s painful, watching you two sometimes. Please, for the sake of all of those around you, just have passionate, rough, dirty sex already.” Maze told her, getting up as she finished her coffee and left.

Chloe sank down into the vacated seat as she bit into another gingerbread cookie, the spices dancing on her tongue as she chewed.

A laugh escaped her as she considered the possibility of doing what Maze had just suggested, before she shook her head. Gingerbread definitely did not signify any romantic or sexual relationship between Lucifer and herself. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have baked sooo much gingerbread this week. Already I've made two batches, one for us, and friends and one for a big group Christmas event today. I have to make a double batch on Tuesday for my partner's work Christmas thing, so I figured I'd write about it. (If anyone wants gingerbread just give me a shout and I'll slingshot some across the world to you, k? :P)
> 
> Besides, gingerbread is amazing and making it is so soothing and smells SO good! Especially when you realise the dough is stupidly good uncooked and can be eaten 'safely' because it has no eggs in it. Win/win! I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend, and enjoyed this chapter.
> 
> I'm loving some of the suggestions that you guys are coming up with, but although some of them are super detailed and cute I'm trying to keep stuff pretty simple, and not totally extravagant here. Much as I love the thought of writing a chapter where Lucifer whisks Chloe away on a holiday and sexes her into orgasmic bliss, I'm trying to keep this pretty small and somewhat imaginable. Although I don't know if Lucifer is a baked goods goddess.... I can imagine him in the apron "Kiss the Devil".
> 
> Until tomorrow lovelies, stay wonderful :)


	12. December 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who do you count on to deliver when you need a stiff drink? Why, Lucifer, of course. He drinks like a fish in water, and that's on a good day.

It was Monday and Chloe already needed a drink.

Not a tall glass of cold water either, but a stiff drink. Although she supposed she could throw the tall glass of cold water on Dan, so that would be a bonus right now.

He was arguing with her over details on a case – just like they had when Lucifer first showed up in their lives.

“It’s an easy case! We have the guy!”

“Dan, there’s no harm—”

“There is harm! Your reputation is going to dip even lower. Not only are you strutting around with the most reckless civilian consultant ever, but you’re making this longer than it needs to be.”

She could really use that glass of water right now. It would be so satisfying to throw it in his face and watch him splutter.

“Excuse me, Detective Douche, but I think you’ll find that I’m not only reckless but exceptionally efficient.” Lucifer’s cool voice cut in, and Chloe smiled.

Dan spat an insult back and stalked off, and Chloe brought her eyes down from where they had been fixed on the ceiling to find Lucifer standing in front of her, smiling. He always looked like the cat that got the cream whenever he fought with Dan, and won.

“I simply won’t accept any payment this time for dealing with your Douche problem, next time I may ask for a few unsavoury things, though.” He winked, and Chloe laughed.

It felt good to laugh, especially after the last ten minutes of tense sighs and teeth grinding.

“Thank you, Lucifer.”

“Your problem is my problem, Detective.” He smiled, pulling something out of his pocket.

“It doesn’t have to be.”

“But it is. That reminds me, here’s todays present. I had no idea you’d need it today, but apparently my timing is perfect.”

“Oh?” Chloe reached out to take the item wrapped in his hand and looked down at it.

“You got me a small bottle of vodka?”

“I did.” Lucifer clasped his hands behind his back and rocked forward on his heels, looking extremely pleased with himself.

“Are you implying that I’m an alcoholic? Or that I would drink while on duty?” Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Of course not, Detective. I have the utmost faith in you, and your upstanding morals. You only drank on the job once because I forced you to by guilt-tripping you about shooting me.”

“I know.” Chloe glared at him as she rolled the small bottle in her palm.

“I was tidying up my bar, restocking some of the alcohol and found this, you see. It’s only got about two drinks in it, but it should do nicely.”

Chloe wondered how on earth it was possible that Lucifer could predict what she needed and manage to deliver it before she even verbalised the thought.

“I don’t know how you managed to gift me with something I was thinking I desperately needed today, but you did.” Chloe laughed, and Lucifer grinned as she put the bottle into her desk drawer.

“I am nothing if not generous. My bedroom manners will attest to that.” His eyes sparkled.

Honestly, would it be such a bad thing if she took him up on his offer? Not in the interrogation room, though. There was a supply closet that she knew about, used only by the receptionists and the officers who didn’t use the receptionists as their errand runners. She could make out with him for at least half an hour before-

“Detective?” Lucifer’s voice snapped her back to the present, and she blushed.

“Sorry. Momentary distraction.”

“Does it involve doing something mean to Detective Douche?” Lucifer perked up, and Chloe forced herself to nod.

“Well, you did interrupt the moment that I was wishing for a glass of water to throw in his face.”

“I can tell, being the king of everything naughty, my senses were tingling. While throwing a glass of water in your ex’s face is damaging to any amicable relationships, it would be extremely satisfying.” He sounded positively thrilled with himself.

“Unfortunately, the moment has passed.” Both her temptation to drag Lucifer into a supply closet, and to throw water on Dan.

Chloe just counted herself lucky that he couldn’t tell her fantasy had briefly involved him. Although she’d rather get shot than admit that to him, especially in this moment when he was already so gleeful.

“Shame. Well, another opportunity may arise!”

“Perhaps. By the way, that gingerbread was amazing. You have to tell me where you bought it, so I can get some more, for Trixie.” Chloe said, watching as Lucifer’s face faltered.

“Bought it?”

“Of course. You didn’t mention it in the note, but I assume you did.”

Apparently the way to push Lucifer’s buttons was to compare his cooking and baking to store-bought goods, or credit their creation to someone else. He looked positively insulted.

“I reluctantly inform you that it’s not purchasable.”

Chloe raised an eyebrow.

“Have you got a private supplier?”

“No.” he looked tense.

“Then where did you get it?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer pressed his lips together.

“I made it.” He ground out.

“Maze said you had, but I didn’t believe her.”

“I don’t let people know that I happen to be as capable and as skilled as Martha Stewart when it comes to baking. Cooking is a different matter.” Lucifer grumbled.

“Well, it’s delicious. Best I’ve had. I’ll have to get you to make it again, some time.” She smiled up at him, watching the tension fade off his face as he settled back into regular Lucifer.

“Right now it’s the only way I can spice up your life.” He smirked.

“Honestly, it tasted just like Christmas.”

“I’m honoured. My gingerbread is a special gift.” He smiled.

“I should be the honoured one. Thank you. I should be the one gifting you things.”

“No need.” Lucifer held up his hands.

“Not even one thing?”

“Your company is gift enough.” He smiled at her, and Chloe wished that this had been the start of her day, rather than a fight. Granted this made up for the first awful half an hour, and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucifer, Chloe can be such a meanie! Although I secretly believe he is as skilled and capable as Martha Stewart at baking, but is reluctant to tell anyone because anyone who bakes that's male and doesn't do it for a living is considered weird. (For real, why. Baking is amazing and anyone who does it should be encouraged, unless they make rock-like stuff that tastes like flour and water.)
> 
> Little bit of teasing for you here regarding what might come - I might dip into the sexual tension between Chloe and Lucifer a little. I guess we'll see! As always, thanks for your kind words and comments. They make me so thrilled that you're all enjoying these.


	13. December 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds the perfect gift, although maybe seeing Chloe wearing it is as much as a gift for him than buying it for her was.

Lucifer had been stumped for the perfect present to gift Chloe on the day, struggling to think of an appropriate Tuesday gift.

Until, on the walk to his car he passed a lady with a basket of wrapped things selling them for $5.

“I’ll take three, please.” He handed her a $50, watching her eyes widen.

“I don’t have any change.” She replied, and he shook his head.

“No matter. Keep it. These will be worth it.”

He couldn’t wait to see her face.

He hummed the entire drive to Chloe’s apartment, knowing that he was early enough to hit at least 2 of his intended targets.

His grin only widened when Maze swung open the door.

“Good morning, Mazikeen.”

“Why are you grinning like that?” Maze asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I have been enlightened.”

“Did Linda remove your head from your own ass?” Maze drawled, and Lucifer laughed.

“I’m not Amenadiel.”

She snickered, moving aside to let him in just as Chloe came downstairs.

“Good morning Detective.” He greeted her, and she waved back as she reached for the mug of coffee that Maze had poured her.

“Morning Lucifer.”

“What are you hiding behind your back?” Maze asked, darting forward to snatch one of the items out.

“Mazikeen, patience is a virtue.” Lucifer sighed, but he paused when he saw the look on her face.

“Oh. No way.” She breathed, repulsed as she held up the headband.

“Here. It’s your gift for today. And there’s one for Trixie.” Lucifer handed the other two to Chloe.

“Reindeer antler headbands?!” Maze and Chloe said in unison, both women looking exceptionally weary.

“Of course. For the festive season.” Lucifer grinned.

“Can I give it to someone else?” Maze asked, and Lucifer’s lips pressed together.

“Certainly not.”

“You don’t expect me to wear these to work, do you?”

“Why Maze, I can’t think of anything more intimidating than a sexy young woman wearing a reindeer antler headband. You’ll catch all of your male targets in no time.” Lucifer replied, and Chloe started laughing.

“I might hate you for this.” Maze grumbled, sliding it onto her head as Chloe’s laughter stopped.

“Damn. That looks good.” She commented, and Maze smiled wickedly.

“Want a piece?” she licked her lips, and Chloe stared, entranced.

“Maze!” Lucifer barked, and the demon scowled.

“So touchy.” She muttered, and he returned her glare.

“Lucifer!” Trixie came hurtling down the stairs, launching herself at his knees as he stumbled backwards.

“Hello, child. Look, your mum has a gift for you!” he pointed, watching as Trixie bounced over to Chloe and grabbed the last pair.

“These are amazing! Thanks, Lucifer!” she cried, sliding them onto her head and dancing around the room.

Maze grinned, leaning down as Trixie bumped noses with her.

“We’re reindeers!” Trixie sang out.

“We’re the toughest reindeers.” Maze said, twirling Trixie around as she grabbed the demon’s hand and skipped.

“Put yours on, mommy!” Trixie said, and Maze smirked.

“Yeah, put yours on, Chloe. We’ve got ours on.”

“Oh alright!” Chloe settled the headband on her head, and Trixie gasped.

“Mommy, you look….”

“Perfect.” Lucifer finished, a smile spreading over his face.

“You’re going soft.” Maze hissed, elbowing him in the side as he swatted her away, and Chloe blushed.

“Do they look okay?”

“You look like a textbook, hot blonde cop wearing reindeer antlers. It’s surprisingly attractive.” Maze commented, ignoring Chloe’s glare.

“Thanks, Lucifer.” Chloe smiled at him, and he tilted his head.

“My pleasure.”

“Let’s get you to school.” Maze told Trixie, letting go of her hand as the girl raced to grab her bag and give Chloe a kiss on the cheek.

“Bye mommy! Bye Lucifer!” she called, racing out the door followed by Maze.

“You know, I wouldn’t be opposed if you just wore those, for me.” Lucifer added, still looking at Chloe.

“Maybe. But only if you’re really nice to me before Christmas.” Chloe winked, and Lucifer grinned.

“Does that mean you do want to sleep with me? Why, Detective. What a wonderful gift.”

“I meant I’d wear them, instead of throwing them away!” Chloe laughed, grabbing her bag and ushering Lucifer out the door – still wearing the reindeer antler headband.

"Once again, you kill all of my fantasies." Lucifer sighed.

"We can still enact my fantasies, though. Right?" Chloe asked, and Lucifer smiled seductively.

"Anything you desire, Detective. Tell me and it's yours."

"Excellent, I can't wait to get you and Dan working on all of my cases for the rest of this week."

"Detective! No! Please!" Lucifer protested as she hopped into the car. 

"You said anything." she teased, and he sank into the passenger seat.

"Anything but that."

"Well, I'll have to think of something else, then." she laughed as she put the car into drive. And to Lucifer's extreme enjoyment and amusement, Chloe kept the headband on all day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Just squeezed this one through for today. I got this idea because I was unpacking Christmas stuff and found my old pair of reindeer antlers stuck on a headband in a drawer. I could just imagine Chloe wearing them, and then I thought I had to give them to Maze as well.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. December 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is full of surprises - except for when he steals Chloe's taser and uses it against someone. That's to be expected.

Chloe was amazed how late Lucifer often stayed, instead of bolting off at 4pm.

They were at her desk filling out paperwork – even Lucifer – from today’s case. Granted, Lucifer had to complete some of the paperwork because he had tasered someone.

She had been approaching one of the drug dealers with her gun drawn, telling him to put the knife down and kneel on the ground when Lucifer’s hand plunged towards her jeans, scrambling around until he found the taser. Her gaze had slid his way for a second as she watched the guy she had cornered set down the knife and kick it away. Relieved, she had moved in with the handcuffs a second before she heard the crack of the taser deploying and heard Lucifer’s delighted chuckle.

“Lucifer!” she gasped and he turned to her.

“Detective, it was necessary that I defend myself!” Lucifer protested, hitting the trigger again for good measure.

“Lucifer, stop it.” Chloe ground out, leading her arrestee to the car.

“But, Detective.” He looked like a kid that had just had a puppy taken away as she grabbed the taser out of his hands as she passed.

“But nothing. You’re not meant to use that.” She sighed as she returned from the car, cuffing the second guy.

“He was coming at me, what else was I meant to do?” Lucifer asked innocently.

“He was not even close to you. Besides! I’ve seen you throw someone through a thick glass wall!”

“That’s beside the point. I felt threatened and unsafe.”

“Fine. But you’re filling out the paperwork for this one. Not me.” Chloe levelled a finger at him, and he smiled.

“Why of course.”

“Thank you.”

“Let me get that for you, Detective.” Lucifer hauled the unconscious guy off the ground and shoved him hastily into the back seat next to his criminal partner.

Sometimes, it was the differing actions of Lucifer on a case that blew her away.

Today was one of those days.

And then on top of all that, he had stayed behind to complete paperwork with her. She was sure he was taking his time so as to keep her company but avoid bugging her.

Glancing at the clock, she realised that it had already crept up to 7pm, and her stomach was growling.

“You’re mumbling to yourself, Detective.” Lucifer noted, looking up as he finished his paperwork with a flourish – his signature, no doubt.

“Sorry.” She laughed nervously, and he smiled.

“No need to apologise. Something bothering you?”

“God, I’m hungry.” she moaned, and Lucifer laughed.

“God I am not, but nice to meet you, ‘Hungry’.”

“Oh shut up.” Chloe let her head fall forwards into her palms as her stomach rumbled again.

“Look, you’re almost done. Let’s go and get dinner afterwards, shall we?” Lucifer suggested.

“Really?”

“Well, I feel like we should have a proper, uninterrupted dinner date.”

“Not in your penthouse, then?” she teased, and he nodded.

“Not anywhere that people we know can barge in.”

“That sounds lovely.”

Chloe finished signing everything off with immense speed, pulling her coat on as she stood.

“Maybe I should go and change? I feel so underdressed.” She hesitated when they reached their cars.

“Nonsense. You look lovely.” He smiled, opening his car door for her. So Chloe quashed her fears about looking tacky next to Lucifer’s pristine suit and hopped in, tilting her head back to breath in the night air as he started the car and pulled away.

They arrived at a Turkish restaurant, sitting down and ordering almost immediately – Chloe imagined it had something to do with the manager who fussed over Lucifer when they had arrived.

He entertained her with funny stories from Lux, of men attempting to pole dance and falling down, or of women who had simply gone to sleep on the plush booth couches. Once their meal was cleared, Lucifer rose to pay for it.

“You covered last time.” Chloe argued as she pulled out her wallet, and he shook his head.”

“This is my gift for today, Detective. A nice meal after work.”

“Oh fine. But next time I pay!” she insisted, and he smiled.

He drove her back to her car at the station, and stood next to it while she searched through her bag for her keys.

“Detective, I feel like we should talk about our dinner a few weeks ago.”

“I agree, we should get burgers more often.” Chloe joked, feeling her heart beating a little faster.

“What of our interrupted moment?” Lucifer asked, and Chloe felt her mouth go dry.

“We haven’t touched on it since. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Chloe replied as Lucifer moved closer. His hand came up to hover over her cheek and she shakily exhaled, feeling the warmth from his palm.

“May I?” his voice was barely a whisper, and it felt so ridiculous to be asking Chloe if he could touch her, given how willingly everyone else he had mingled with had begged for his caresses. But Chloe was different, and he held her in too high a regard to do anything against her will.

She nodded, and his hand brushed against her cheek softly as her eyes fluttered closed. Leaning forward, their noses touched and she laughed at herself as she jumped.

“Are you afraid?” Lucifer asked, his voice soft as Chloe moved a little more towards him.

“No.” Chloe’s whisper was everything that he wanted to hear in that moment and he leaned forward to meet her, their lips touching.

_Finally._

They pulled apart a few seconds later as Lucifer let his thumb skim over her cheek.

“That was a better gift.” Chloe smiled, and Lucifer chuckled.

“I can’t give you a kiss every day for the next ten days as a gift.”

“The hell you can’t.”

“It’s not very inventive.” He teased.

“You’re so stubborn.” She laughed, tilting her lips up to join with his again as he smiled into their kiss.

Kissing her, it felt like everything heaven had failed to be – home. Linda had been alarmingly accurate, and Lucifer didn’t even care. Chloe was warm and soft, her lips meeting his gentle pressure with her own, her hands coming up to grip at the lapels of his jacket gently.

 She stepped away slightly as they pulled apart, tilting her head slightly into his hand.

“I’m glad that’s sorted.” She smiled.

“As am I. I’ll see you tomorrow?” Lucifer let his hand drop, enjoying the fact that Chloe caught it in hers and held it for a second.

“See you tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wellllllllllllllllllllllll, I finally wrote a kiss. Yay!
> 
> I was so convinced the entire penthouse was going to explode or something in the last episode when they were about to kiss, and then they ended it on a cliff-hanger! Talk about heart-attack moment. 
> 
> We all know it's most likely going to get interrupted, but I figured as a ten-days-to-Christmas treat for all of you wonderful readers who have followed me religiously so far on this journey that you deserved a treat.
> 
> I hope this chapter was enjoyable, I certainly enjoyed creating it. :) Lots of love to you all.


	15. December 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you get the woman that you've just made the first move on starting a relationship with? Something daring, or something cute? It depends what a certain blonde therapist nudges you in the direction of, really. (Also maybe on how much of a softie you can secretly be).
> 
> This one's for centrd, thanks for the suggestion! :)

Chloe woke up in a spectacular mood, the previous night’s events contributing greatly to her elation.

She was surprised when Lucifer wasn’t downstairs, having broken into her house to wait for her or make breakfast, but she shrugged it off and took her time getting ready for work. There were no calls, so she didn’t have to rush in.

Maze wasn’t even snarky when she saw her downstairs, which threw Chloe a bit.

“Good morning.” Maze pushed a cup of coffee towards Chloe as she settled against the counter.

“Morning, Maze. Going into work today?”

“As long as assholes keep escaping, then yes. And three of them skipped bail last night.” She grinned, her fingers circling around the circular handle of one of her knives.

“I have complete faith that you’ll return them to us soon, in slight physical discomfort.” Chloe chuckled.

“So, how was your date?” Maze asked, and Chloe spluttered on the mouthful of coffee she was about to drink.

“What?”

“Your date. With Lucifer. I know you went on one because you couldn’t stop smiling when you got home. Did you two finally do the deed?”

“No! We did not.” Chloe protested between coughs, and Maze sighed.

“You both really need to get on that… or each other.”

“Maze!”

“What? Well, at least kissing is a start.”

“Maze, please!” Chloe’s face was burning, and the demon laughed.

“Fine. I won’t give you shit for it. I think it’s kind of – and don’t quote me on this – nice. Lucifer deserves to be happy, especially with all the family drama of late.”

“Thanks, Maze.”

“This doesn’t mean that I want to third-wheel, though. Ever.” The demon grimaced, and Chloe laughed.

“Got it.”

\--

Chloe got in to work to find Lucifer sitting at her desk, his feet up as he tapped away on his phone.

“Morning.” Chloe greeted as she passed him, and he dropped his feet and jumped up from his seat as she sat down, before sitting down again himself.

“Good morning Detective. I trust you had a good night?”

“I did. I was worried that because you hadn’t broken into my house and cooked breakfast that you were regretting your decision, though.” Chloe joked.

“Well, if you insist on me doing that Detective all you have to do is ask. Would I now be welcome in your bed? Ow!” Lucifer’s seductive smirk was replaced by a horrified face as Chloe kicked him in the shin.

“This still doesn’t mean I’m sleeping with you.”

“Oh very well. We can play the waiting game if you desire, Detective.” Lucifer’s gaze was burning hot.

“You’re so inappropriate.” She snickered, and he sighed in mock exasperation.

“Yes, Detective. I’m the Devil.”

“Listen, did you ask Maze not to be snarky today as my gift?” Chloe suddenly asked, and Lucifer shook his head.

“Fantastic idea, but alas no.”

“Shame. Maybe save that one for later?” she gave a hopeful smile, and was rewarded by Lucifer’s laughter.

\--

The day was fairly straight forward – Maze managed to find two of the three bail skippers during their shift, and Chloe and Lucifer got lumped with the task of processing and interrogating them on their reasoning for skipping bail.

As they left the building, Lucifer pulled Chloe aside, his hand lingering on her arm as she looked up at him.

“What’s up?” she asked, and he smiled.

“Nothing bad. I just wanted to give you today’s gift, is all.” He pulled an envelope out of his jacket and passed it to her.

“What is it?”

“Well it’s not a very good surprise if I tell you, is it? Open it.” He urged, and she carefully pulled open the flap, taking out a card. As she read it her eyes got glossy, and she pressed her hand to her mouth.

“Lucifer.” She whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

“Oh bloody hell, I’m so sorry. Whatever I did wrong I’m sorry. I thought you might like a photo shoot with Trixie as a gift.” Lucifer looked scared, and Chloe shook her head.

“You idiot, I love it.” She pushed forward and wrapped her arms around him again, burying her face into his chest as he let his arms slide around her.

“You do?”

“I do. It’s perfect.” She smiled.

“Dr Linda suggested something sentimental of you and Trixie, and I thought of this.”

“You chose well. Trixie’s going to love it.” Chloe pulled away, wiping her eyes as she tucked the gift certificate back into the envelope and took his hand. They stood there for a minute, enjoying the moment.

“Oh get a room!” Maze’s voice rang out across the parking lot, and Chloe burst into laughter as Lucifer scowled.

“Thank you for your wonderful commentary, Mazikeen.”

“Anytime. It’s free.” She smiled wickedly, sauntering past them and over to Chloe’s car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! We are ten days out from Christmas and it's starting to feel super close now. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this, as always. Much love. <3


	16. December 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you temporarily run out of ideas, who better to turn to than Detective Douche?

Chloe wasn’t sure what was more disconcerting: the fact that when she arrived at work Lucifer was standing talking to Dan and laughing, or than Dan was laughing as well.

“Good morning.” She walked up to them, and they turned to face her.

“Good morning, Detective.” Lucifer smiled, and it made her heart flutter a little.

“Hey Chloe. I just brewed some coffee if you want.” He waved towards the kitchenette, and she nodded.

“Okay. Cool.” Shuffling over there she watched with keen interest as the two of them continued their animated conversation, trying not to drop her cup when Dan laughed.

She never thought she’d see the day.

Her phone rang, pulling her out of staring at Dan and Lucifer as they made hand gestures and laughed, and she took the call before setting the phone down a minute later and walking over to them.

“Sorry to interrupt your…whatever. We’ve got a hostage situation, orders are to move out. All of us.”

“Can I shout at them through the megaphone?” Lucifer asked excitedly, and Chloe shook her head as she tried not to smile.

“No.”

“I’ll follow you in your car. See you there.” Dan raced off to his desk to grab something as Chloe fished her keys out and started up the stairs, Lucifer in tow.

Most of the station was called to the hostage situation, and Chloe stood at a street block redirecting traffic as Dan and Lucifer continued chatting in the background. By the end of the situation as hostages filed out of the building, she felt like a third wheel.

Even more so when Lucifer took a different ride back to the station. With Dan. Of all people!

When they got back she waited for him to come inside, grabbing his hand as she pulled him down a corridor.

“Time to finally do the deed at work, Detective?” Lucifer asked amusement clear in his voice as he followed her.

“Are you up to something?” Chloe pulled Lucifer aside in one of the quiet hallways and Lucifer widened his eyes.

“I’m not up to anything, my dearest Detective.”

“Are you sure?” she asked, and he nodded.

“If I were up to something, you would be the first to know. You are the best Detective in the station.” He replied.

“Oh shush.” She smiled as his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

“It’s true.”

“Stop it.” She laughed, and he wiggled his eyebrows.

“I could be up to something if you’d like, though.”

“Lucifer! We’re at work.” She batted him away as he chuckled.

“That shouldn’t be an issue. I’m sure we can find somewhere.”

“Not happening.” Chloe pulled a face.

\--

When Lucifer disappeared to talk to Maze who had come in with a bail skipper, Dan walked over to her desk and stared at her for a second before frowning.

“What’s up?” Chloe sat up, setting down her coffee as he sighed.

“Did you do something to Lucifer?”

“No. Why?” Chloe hoped that a blush wasn’t creeping up her cheeks. She’d only kissed him, but that was a totally small thing that she was most definitely not going to mention.

“He’s being really nice to me today. In fact he’s been so nice that he hasn’t even called me Douche once.”

“Weird. Maybe he likes you.” She teased, and Dan paled.

“No way.”

“You two are going to be best buds.”

“Never happening.” Dan shook his head, and Chloe laughed.

“Oh come on. The two of you both like those movies.”

“That’s not enough to override my annoyance at his mannerisms and behaviour.”

“Don’t say never.” Chloe grinned, and Dan rolled his eyes.

“I would rather date Maze than spend an entire day hanging out with Lucifer.”

“I don’t think Maze will accept, you’re not her type.” Lucifer interrupted, and Dan frowned.

“I’m out of here. See you on Monday.” He waved and bolted off as Lucifer sank into his chair.

“What was that about?” he asked Chloe.

“Did you make a bet with Maze or something?” she asked, peering at him.

“Not that I recall.” Lucifer picked up a pen and fiddled with it, protesting when Chloe snatched it out of his hands and pointed it at him accusingly.

“Why were you being so nice to Dan?”

“I would hardly describe it as nice. More….tolerant. Accepting of his flaws.”

“Lucifer.” Chloe growled.

“If you must know, it was my idea for today’s gift to you.” Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Really?” Chloe sat back in her chair, surprised.

“Yes. Really. Was it not a good idea?”

“No. That’s very creative of you. Even if it’s only for one day.”

“Fortunately. Now, let’s go home, shall we? We haven’t made out in your car yet.” Lucifer smirked, wincing when Chloe threw the pen at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! This one's up way early because I won't be around later. Hope you all enjoy it! I figured Lucifer being Lucifer - incredibly accommodating but also very obnoxious, would think this was a wonderful gift.
> 
> As always, your wonderful comments are so appreciated. I always look forward to seeing them.


	17. December 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you gift your favourite Detective on a Saturday morning? Why food. Of course.

It should be weird that when Chloe woke up and smelt bacon, she knew that Lucifer had broken into her house and started cooking breakfast.

It should be. But it wasn’t.

It was weirdly comforting.

Not that Chloe enjoyed stalker behaviour, because that’s what it was. She’d had one ex that had tried to visit every day for the next two weeks until her dad had arrested him and let him spend a few hours in a holding cell, absolutely terrified.

She’d also had to deal with the paparazzi, but that was different. Both cases were different, because no-one in those scenarios had come into her house with good intentions for, and a complete and utter respect for her.

It was a new feeling.

When Trixie didn’t throw open the door and come bounding onto her bed, Chloe snuggled deeper into the covers and sighed.

Saturday mornings could be blissful. Apparently all they needed was a wickedly charming, oddly endearing and completely unique friend – boyfriend? Who could cook up a storm.

Luckily for Chloe, she knew a guy.

The sound of laughter and the smell of bacon getting stronger drew her out of bed after a few minutes of happy burrito-ing in the covers, and she pulled on a sweatshirt before making her way downstairs. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, she smiled when she observed the sight that greeted her.

Lucifer was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes using only the pan, while Trixie clapped wildly from her seat at the counter. Maze was leaning with her elbows on the surface, laughing while Lucifer caught the pancake effortlessly and then flipped it onto Trixie’s plate.

“Detective!” Lucifer noticed her watching as he poured out another pancake, turning to her.

“Lucifer, you have got to stop coming into my house and cooking me breakfast. You’ll make me dependant on the habit.”

“I agree, I should start staying the night.” Lucifer smirked, and Chloe nudged him in the side with her elbow.

“My apron says kiss, not kick the Devil!”

“Both are fun though.” Maze grinned, ignoring Lucifer’s glare as she ate some bacon, pretending to nip at Trixie’s fingers as the girl attempted to grab it.

“Come on, Detective. Sit down.” Lucifer pointed to the empty chair, flipping a pancake onto the top of a small stack of them on a plate.

Chloe slid into the seat, putting a pancake on her plate and grabbing some bacon as she kissed Trixie good morning.

“No kiss for me?” Maze raised an eyebrow, and Chloe snorted.

“Maze.’ Lucifer warned, and she snickered.

“Worth a shot.” She handed Trixie another pancake when the girl asked, and poured Chloe some coffee.

“It’s getting easier to live with you, Maze.” Chloe grinned, and the demon rolled her eyes.

“If I’d known that pouring you coffee would make you think that, I’d have done it from the very first day.”

“Living with you is great, Maze!” Trixie grinned, and Lucifer looked hurt.

“What about me?”

“Well, we don’t live with you. Why is that, mommy?”

“Yes, please share.” Lucifer grinned, and Chloe shrugged.

“He’s just not girly enough, honey. This is a girl’s only household.”

“I take great offense to that. I could offer a lot.” Lucifer huffed playfully, and Maze leaned over to fist-bump Chloe.

“Unlucky.” Trixie just commented in response, shrugging her shoulders.

“You can offer cooking. But you don’t need to live here to provide that, clearly.” Chloe smirked, and Lucifer sighed.

“Detective, how will I ever convince you to let me stay the night?”

“You won’t.” Chloe laughed.

“Not even once?”

“I guess you could share with Maze, if she’s willing. It might be comfier than the couch.”

“No way! That’s my bed and my bed alone.” Maze snarled, and Lucifer sighed again.

“Sorry, Lucifer. My toys already share my bed.” Trixie told him.

“And my bed is big enough for just me, and no one else.” Chloe tried not to laugh as Lucifer’s face dropped dramatically.

“After cooking you the best breakfast ever for your daily gift, you reject and taunt me? I simply cannot bear it, Detective. This is unjust!”

“I’ll call the cops right away… Oh whoops. I am the cops. Sorry, off duty.” Chloe grinned, and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Women.” He sighed as Maze snickered, and she and Trixie high-fived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to Christmas! Eep! Hope you enjoy this one guys, it's a touch shorter than some of the past ones but I honestly felt like it didn't need to be longer.
> 
> Sometimes just a simple gift like breakfast is perfect, and Lucifer is definitely a good cook. Plus the Lucifer/Maze/Trixie/Chloe dynamic is way too fun to write.


	18. December 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, just a fun day is the perfect gift. Enter Satan and his Demon helper.

Chloe was sitting in the lounge eating her breakfast – a measly comparison to yesterday’s feast – toast, when Lucifer and Maze came bursting in the door. Trixie looked up from the floor where she had been engrossed in a movie (something that Chloe had seen a million times and tuned out) and squealed.

“Lucifer!”

The force with which she threw herself at his knees was astounding, given she’d just eaten a huge bowl of cereal and three bits of toast.

“Hello, child.” He pried her hands away and patted her cheek before Maze scooped her up and twirled her around.

“We have a surprise for you!” Maze whispered to Trixie, laughing as the girl giggled.

“What are you two up to?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer smiled.

“Why, my dearest Detective. Maze and I are working together to give you a gift today.”

“Do I get a gift?” Trixie asked, and Maze nodded.

“What is it?” Chloe narrowed her eyes.

“We’re taking you to the Zoo!” Maze told the girl.

“You are? Yay!” Trixie cried, running around Lucifer and Maze’s knees.

“Okay, monkey! Go grab your bag!” Chloe laughed as Trixie ran over to her and then disappeared off to her room.

“She’s so excited. Thank you.” Chloe smiled at Lucifer and Maze.

“It was all my idea.” Maze grinned.

“Excuse me, Mazikeen!” Lucifer protested, and the demon stuck her tongue out at him.

“You’re excused.”

“It doesn’t matter who thought of it, she’s going to be over the moon.” Chloe moved to the kitchen, pulling water bottles out of the fridge and putting them in Trixie’s bag as she came running back and handed it to her.

“Thanks, monkey. Now find your hat, please. And some good shoes.”

“Okay!” Trixie went darting back off to her room.

They were soon packed and ready to go, and Lucifer insisted on driving so the four of them piled into the car, Maze and Trixie in the backseat giggling as they played games and swapped stories.

“It’s crazy how energetic Maze gets when Trixie is around.” Chloe muttered to Lucifer, and he nodded.

“It is perplexing. I’ve never known a child to draw a positive reaction from dear Maze.”

“What does she normally do to children?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer laughed.

“Scares them.”

\--

Chloe enjoyed the mild day as they drove to the Zoo, Lucifer engaging her in pleasant chatter about Christmas plans, asking her to explain habits, traditions and family celebrations. When they arrived Trixie hopped straight out of the car, grabbing Maze’s hand as she called her back.

“Where are you going without me, little human?” Maze raised an eyebrow as Trixie looked apologetic.

Lucifer covered the entry fee, despite Chloe’s protesting and Trixie all but dragged them through the entrance, pausing to admire the various stuffed toys in the gift shop they had to pass through.

“Can we go see the elephants?” she asked, and Lucifer nodded.

“We can do anything you want.”

“Yay!” Trixie dragged Maze off, Chloe laughing as she watched them go.

“Thank goodness my arm gets to stay in it’s socket this time.” She joked.

“Well, I wouldn’t want any of your lovely extremities to be threatened.” Lucifer smiled, looking down alarmed as Chloe entwined their hands.

“We better follow.” She smiled at him brightly as he adjusted the pink and glittery backpack on his back. He had insisted on carrying it all day, so that Chloe wouldn’t have to. She’d protested at first, but her objections had died when she’d watched him pull it on and observed how it looked.

Most people wearing a tailored suit, accessorising with a girl’s backpack would look a little odd. Lucifer, however, looked ridiculously perfect.

\--

They spent the day trailing around the Zoo, taking photos of Trixie in front of the animal exhibits and stopping to admire everything. Trixie’s excited chatter filled the comfortable silence between the group, and Chloe kept her hand firmly in Lucifer’s the whole time.

They stayed until the Zoo was closing, Lucifer buying an obscenely large elephant toy for Trixie on the way out of the gift shop, and Chloe laughing as she made delighted squeals and hugged it to her.

It looked ridiculous in the back seat of Lucifer’s car, stuffed between Trixie and Maze. But Trixie loved it, so much that she dragged it inside the burger place that they stopped at for dinner.

Chloe never failed to be amazed by Lucifer’s ability to eat a burger while wearing a suit and not look out of place.

By the time they got home, Trixie was passed out in the car, her head resting on her new toy as she snoozed. Maze quietly scooped her up and carried her inside as Lucifer grabbed the toy, following Chloe up the stairs and into the house.

“Thanks for today. It was a really nice gift, having such a great day out.” She turned to him after putting down the bag, moving over to the kitchen to boil the kettle.

“Anytime, Detective.” Lucifer smiled as she shuffled closer to him. Their lips met a second later, Lucifer’s hands coming up to rest on her elbows as he kissed her slowly. When they pulled apart, Chloe leaned back in to place a quick kiss on his lips, smiling when he laughed in surprise.

“Sometimes, I think you spoil Trixie and I too much.”

“I’m all about gluttony, and indulgence, Detective.” Lucifer smiled as Chloe snorted and wrapped her arms around him.

“Thank you.” She whispered, and he rested his cheek on top of her head as his arms slid around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a tiiiiiiiiiiny bit late up. Have had a hectic weekend, but this was a nice way to wind down and relax a little.
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Bit of a cutie. :)


	19. December 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all you can give is a shoulder. Sometimes that's all that's required.

Sometimes Chloe really hated her job.

It was only Monday, and despite the wonderful weekend she’d had, the week was already grim.

Not that the start of work wasn’t lovely. Lucifer had bought her coffee, and handed to her when she got in. Dan shot a puzzled glance her way, but she just smiled and waved before thanking Lucifer.

“There are other ways to thank me, Detective.” He winked.

“Oh shut up.” She laughed.

“The interrogation room is empty.” Lucifer angled, and Chloe grabbed a large file and pushed it into his chest.

“If you keep bugging, I’ll have to assume you have no jobs and will assign you filing all of this paperwork.”

“Detective!” Lucifer gasped, and she smiled.

“Glad we’re at an understanding.”

Unfortunately for her, the paperwork didn’t get done at all as they got called out.

There was fighting heard in an abandoned warehouse, a runner had heard screaming as he’d passed it by on his morning route. The warehouse was noted to be a popular meeting spot for a certain drug cartel, so Chloe got given the task of following up.

Naturally, she should have expected him to want to throw himself into the situation when they arrived.

“You can’t go in there!” Chloe grabbed his arm and dug her heels in as they arrived and Lucifer leapt out of the car, striding towards the building with purpose.

“Detective, it is my duty.”

“Lucifer, you’re not wearing a bulletproof vest and we have no idea what’s going on in there.”

“Fine. What’s the plan?” he asked, and she thought.

“There are two entrances. We’ll go in another one and see what we can find out.”

“Very well.” He straightened his sleeves, following her in as they made their way around the building.

Lucifer followed her closely as they made their way around the building, ducking into the delivery entrance around the back.

“Detective, did we come here just to make out?” Lucifer whispered as they travelled through the dark corridors, and Chloe might have let her elbow catch him in the chest the smallest bit.

“Okay, point taken. You’re not keen to make out in dank places.”

“Lucifer!” Chloe warned, placing a finger over her lips as they heard voices in the distance.

She hadn’t counted on people facing the door – and Lucifer tripped over a brick, sending him and Chloe tumbling into the room with a great amount of noise.

She heard the click of guns and scrambled to her feet, looking up to find that she was metres away from two men, one of which was clutching a small girl as she cried.

“LAPD, let the girl go.” Chloe tried not to let her voice shake as she levelled her gun at them.

“Let us go.” One of them challenged.

“I just wanted to find my puppy.” The girl wailed, wincing as the grip on her shoulder grew tighter.

“Tell me, you oversized buffoons, what do you truly desire?” Lucifer asked as he walked past Chloe, dusting the sand off his suit.

“Get lost, or the kid dies.” One of them growled, and Lucifer paused.

“I don’t take very kindly to people who hurt children.” He growled, and something must have happened because the two guys paled a little.

“I told you, fuck off.” The guy holding the girl waved his gun at Lucifer.

Using the distraction, Chloe began to shuffle behind Lucifer and circle around, being as quiet as possible.

“Let’s just get out of here. The girl won’t be able to place us.” One of them urged the other, and Chloe took her opportunity to leap for one of the guns.

She missed, but slammed into his arm and sent him spinning off anyway as Lucifer extended an arm to grab the child. The second guy panicked as his comrade fell into him, his gun letting out a shot as he ran.

And then there was a scream.

Chloe felt like she was frozen in time as she watched the bullet hit the girl, her small body falling to the floor.

She lunged at the fallen guy, kicking his gun away as she stood over him with her weapon pointed.

“Hands behind your back, get on your stomach now!”

She had no idea where her fierce yell came from, but the guy complied and she cuffed him, making sure they were secure before she ran over to Lucifer who was cradling the girl.

Her fingers shook as she dialed the station, requesting back up and an ambulance and giving a description of the escaped man. Everything that followed was a blur as she dragged their captured criminal off to the back-up officers, and an ambulance arrived.

She didn’t notice that she’d sunk down to crouch on the ground outside until Lucifer laid a hand on her shoulder.

“Come on, Detective. Let’s go.” He soothed as he helped her up, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he guided her back to the car.

He drove her back to the station, writing his report as she sat at the computer and filled in hers. Word came that the girl was fine, she escaped with a graze to her arm, and Chloe released a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding.

Once she finished filing her report, Lucifer stood.

“I’ve organised for us to leave a touch earlier today. Would you care to accompany me?” he asked, extending his arm. She tucked hers into it and followed him to her car, letting him drive as she processed the day. Since their incident, everything had been quiet. She didn’t realise that her hands were shaking until Lucifer pulled the car up in front of Lux.

“What are we doing?” Chloe asked as she followed him upstairs, and he ushered her over to his couch and poured her a drink.

“You need to talk about it, Detective. I can see how shaken you are.” He pressed a glass into her hand and she drank, glad for the warm trail that followed. Lucifer took the empty glass out of her hand and set it on the table, shedding his jacket.

“There was so much blood. All I could think about..” she caught the start of a sob, her eyes blurring as she remembered the chaos.

“Was Beatrice.” Lucifer sat down next to her, his arm coming around her shoulders once more as she cried.

“It’s my fault.” Chloe sobbed, and Lucifer pulled her close and let her sob into his shoulder as he ran his hand up and down her back slowly.

“It’s not your fault, my dear Detective. You weren’t to know.”

He let her cry until the tears stopped, and her breathing returned to normal.

“Better?” Lucifer asked, tilting her chin up carefully with his fingers as she nodded.

“It’s not your fault, Detective. And the girl will be fine, I’ll send her a gift, and Maze is out looking for her puppy right now.”

“She is?” a giggle bubbled from Chloe’s throat as she imagined Maze – leather clad, and looking like she could cut someone with a glare from fifty paces away – looking for a lost puppy.

“As long as she’s hunting something, she’s fairly happy.” Lucifer continued stroking Chloe’s back as she remained leaning into him.

“Thank you.”

“Whatever for?” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Letting me cry on your expensive clothing.” Chloe smiled, and Lucifer shrugged.

“Consider it your gift for today that I don’t send you the dry cleaning bill.” He joked.

“Oh stop it.” Chloe laughed, and Lucifer smiled as he gently played with the ends of Chloe’s hair.

Sometimes, the gifts for her happened to fall into his lap without him realising. And today, even if it was all he could do it was something.

“Let’s get you home to Beatrice, shall we? You must be keen to see her.”

“I am.” Chloe nodded, wiping her eyes as she accepted the glass of water that Lucifer handed her.

“Should I stay? We can get take-out, and I’ll keep you company while Beatrice watches another of those awful Disney movies.”

“Please.” Chloe sighed into his neck, and Lucifer knew more than ever what Dr Linda had been talking about. The smallest of things, the most domestic tasks that he would normally find as boring as hell, were something that made him feel comfortable.

He felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one! And it's a little bit late because I was finishing up the end.
> 
> Hope you all like this one! It's a little bit darker and emotional, because what's a relationship without those ~feels~ moments? Plus, I happen to think they can make up some of the sweetest parts of the show.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! It's almost Christmas, so these will soon be coming to and end! Wow. Lots of love to you all.


	20. December 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing is a marvelous thing. It's even more marvelous when you can share a car-ride with someone who you can comfortably sing in front of.

“Lucifer, I’m thrilled to hear about your progression.”

“Why thank you, Doctor.” Lucifer’s fingers hovered over the tray of candy-canes that she had on her coffee table, selecting a rainbow one and pocketing it.

What? The Devil liked sugar.

“So what you have with Chloe, how does it make you feel?”

“Weird.” He folded his hands on his knee and studied her.

“Weird how?” she pressed.

“She cried all over my crisp shirt yesterday and I didn’t care. It’s not that I’m horrified by women crying, but I’ve never been able to comfort anyone before. It’s always just been sex, desires, lust. No other emotions come into play.”

“I see. And you feel comfortable sharing these experiences with Chloe?”

“Well…,” Lucifer frowned, “Yes.”

He did. Hugging Chloe last night, being able to comfort her was not unpleasant. Not that it was pleasant, no. Seeing her cry had made him uncomfortable, because he couldn’t bear to see her blaming herself.

He told Linda so and tried to ignore the satisfied look on her face.

Maze would have died, had she known.

After his session, he decided that he’d try to pick a gift that would really cheer Chloe up for the day.

He settled on an idea and smiled.

\--

Chloe wasn’t expecting Lucifer to be waiting for her by the front doors of the station.

“Good morning.” He smiled at her in such a way that she was almost captivated. Sometimes he smiled so genuinely that she was sure if you could bottle his happiness you would make millions.

“Morning.” She returned his smile with her own as he fell into step beside her.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Better. Trixie and I watched movies all night snuggled on the couch while Maze sat there and tried to catch popcorn with her mouth.”

“Well, I did ask her to keep an eye on you.”

“If eating all of my popcorn and chocolates is ‘keeping an eye on me’, then she did a stellar job.”

Lucifer laughed.

\--

They were assigned a follow-up case, working to re-question family and friends of a missing person. For Chloe, it was irritating because she felt like she was being coddled.

Lucifer was thrilled.

“A whole day away from the station? Thank goodness.”

“It’s not so bad.” Chloe told him.

“Detective, time spent with you on a case is much better than time spent in the station drinking bitter coffee. Besides, I have the perfect present for you.”

“You do?” she asked as they settled into the car and belted up.

“I do. I’m going to let you play your favourite song all day. And I won’t complain. Not even once.”

“I thought you hated that song.” Chloe tilted her head to study him, and Lucifer waved a hand.

“I don’t hate the song. I just like musical variety.”

“The whole day?” Chloe asked, excited.

“The whole day, Detective.”

“Then play it I shall.” She put the CD into the stereo and fiddled with the settings until it was on repeat before hitting play.

 _Sweet Dreams_ by the Eurythmics started playing through the speakers, and Chloe grinned as she started singing along.

It had taken her a couple of months to build up the courage to sing in front of Lucifer. She had accidentally done it one day, mouthing the words as they drove along when he stared at her quizzically.

“Why aren’t you singing, Detective?” he had asked.

“I can’t sing.” Chloe had pressed her lips shut. It had taken half an hour of him teasing, needling and convincing her before she started softly singing along to the music again.

Four days after that she was belting out lyrics to her hearts content. But that only happened on quieter, good days.

Two hours into their day, Lucifer had started drumming his fingers along to the beat as he watched Chloe singing, a smile lingering on her lips as she glanced towards him. She had eventually put the whole album on repeat, growing tired of just the one song.

“It happens sometimes!” Chloe had laughed.

“Well, I can’t say I’m against listening to the whole album.” Lucifer replied.

“Thank you.” She glanced over at him, placing a hand on his knee as they were stopped at a set of lights.

The look in her eyes made Lucifer go all warm inside, his stomach flipping in an entirely pleasant way. What even was that?

He would have to go and see Dr Linda immediately after work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to Christmas!!! This one is going up early because I have to do a tonne of stuff tomorrow, and it's going to be insane! (Living in the future, aka Australia means it's already the 21st here, but I try to post on US times).
> 
> This one's a light and fluffy one, bit of standard Lucifer x Chloe workday thrown in for you, with a cute moment.  
> Hope you enjoyed, as always. :)


	21. December 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitchen Devil - because he isn't a Goddess, and he most certainly is not God - makes a reappearance. Lucifer baking up a storm is sure enough to send any Detective's heart (and stomach) fluttering. If only he could get Detective Douche to stop looking longingly at his cookies.

Lucifer was becoming domesticated.

“Brother, why did you never make these while we were in heaven?” Amenadiel asked, reaching for a cookie.

“No touching!” Lucifer scolded, tapping Amenadiel on the hand with the spatula he was using to move the cookies from the tray to a cooling rack.

“Lucifer.” Amenadiel looked partially angry and also sad. Who knew that the angel had a penchant for cookies?

“Oh fine. If you bloody well insist on getting egotistical angel germs on that one anyway.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, moving the cooling rack full of cookies out of reach as his brother bit down into the one he’d taken.

“This is incredible.”

“Why thank you.” Lucifer smiled, puffing out his chest. He was incredibly talented at many things; seducing people, enticing and compelling, finding out the inner desires of people, baking, and annoying one stunningly gorgeous Chloe Decker.

“I can’t wait to tell Mom.”

“You will not tell mother dearest!” Lucifer snapped, and Amenadiel paused.

“Why?”

“I don’t particularly want to have my baking time interrupted by parental bonding.”

“Lucifer…” Amenadiel sighed, and Lucifer held up a finger.

“Another word and I’ll never let you eat anything I make again. Especially if you mention this to Mum.”

“Fine.” Amenadiel frowned.

“Thank you. Now, get your eyes off my cookies. Haven’t you got a demon to go and make-out with?”

“Shut up.” Amenadiel glared, stealing another cookie as he stared out the windows.

\--

Chloe was practically drooling by the time Lucifer reached her desk, cardboard box in hand.

“What’s in there?” she breathed, watching him smile.

“Your gift for today.”

“It smells incredible.” She shot a warning glance at Dan who was looking over longingly – he was a sucker for baked goods, no matter how much he tried to diet.

It was amazing that Lucifer had made it this far without being tackled, or the box collected as critical evidence and removed from his grip.

Perhaps it was the icy looks he was shooting the way of anyone that even remotely looked after him longingly as he carried the box through the office.

It seemed that the potential wrath of the most persuasive and handsome man in the station was enough to keep everyone at bay.

“Four days until Christmas.” Lucifer put the box down on her desk, and she paused to admire the bow on top.

“Did you make these?”

“I might have.” His eyes twinkled. Damn. What had she ever done to deserve this wonderful being?

The minute the first cookie hit her mouth, Chloe knew she was henceforth unable to survive more than two weeks without one of the delicious morsels.

Chunky chocolate chips were still slightly melted, leaving gooey streaks of chocolate behind as she bit through the middle of one. The cookie dough was the perfect balance of sugary, salty and buttery – she didn’t think she’d had a chocolate chip cookie this good. Ever.

“Thank you so much.” Chloe reached over to take his hand as he sat down.

“My pleasure, Detective.”

“I can’t believe you’re such an incredible baker.”

“One gets to learn a lot when they have an eternity.” Lucifer smiled grimly.

“Can you show me how to make them soon? Trixie would adore these.”

“Of course. It might be a family thing, because I can see Detective Douche giving intense stares right now. Hello, Douchie!” Lucifer turned, waving to Daniel who immediately flushed and turned away.

“These are way too good to share.” Chloe put the box in a drawer, locking it and tucking the key into her pocket.

“I’m thrilled you think so highly of my baked creations.” Lucifer pressed a hand to his chest, and Chloe laughed.

“Now that I have something to look forward to later, and some fuel for today, let’s hit the road.”

“I was hoping they might give you fuel for something else.” Lucifer winked.

“I’d need about six boxes for that.” Chloe replied teasingly, and Lucifer chuckled.

“That can be done.” He called after her as they exited the station.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are four days from Christmas. This is not a drill, people! It's coming up so quickly and the next few days are going to be absolutely hectic.
> 
> I made Peppermint Bark today after researching it for one of my stories in the other Christmas fic I'm part of, and boy is it amazing. Baking is such a neat Christmas-y thing to do. Such a shame for me it was around 40 degrees Celcius in my part of the woods today. -.-
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this one. Tomorrow's one will be up around the same time, as I have a very busy schedule. Lots of tinsel and cookies to you all!


	22. December 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the most basic gifts can be the best given.

Chloe had no idea what to expect at this stage. Lucifer had given her chocolates, two different kinds of personally baked goods, sugary treats, a few meals, some exceptionally thoughtful and meaningful gifts, and some much needed relaxation, fun, and support.

He’d covered the whole spectrum of presents in twenty-one days.

There were three days left of gift-giving and Chloe wasn’t even sure what was left for Lucifer to give her.

Maybe she could suggest a private island, with a glass bottom boat? She laughed at herself as she drove to work, the radio chattering in the background. It seemed that Lucifer would go to the ends of the earth to find a suitable gift for her, and she had no doubt that if she asked for a private island that he would deliver it the very next day.

But Chloe would never ask for that, because it was too much. She hadn’t actually asked for any of this, but Lucifer had taken it upon himself to start gifting her items, and it had snowballed.

She very much appreciated the time and effort that he was putting into it, although she longed to find something for him that she could gift for Christmas. She had searched and searched and found nothing meaningful, nothing that she could give him that would give as much happiness and pleasure as the gifts she had received from him so far had given her.

She supposed she could tie a bow around herself and sneak into his apartment on Christmas Eve, but even though she knew that would delight him, she needed to take their change in relationship slowly.

It was quite unfortunate, because a part of her very much wanted to stick a big silver bow on her t-shirt and waltz into his place. She could imagine the hours of sex that would follow. It made her shiver as she pulled into her parking spot, and she shoved it down when she saw Ella walking across the parking lot. The girl waved and headed over to Chloe’s car, and Chloe took a breath in and tried to think about calming, neutral things. Like paperwork. There was absolutely no appeal in Ella – the human body language reader – picking up on her partial arousal. She would undoubtedly spill to Lucifer by accident and he would prowl around after her all day making it difficult to work.

She had two days left to get through before her one week of leave and she would not let Lucifer Morningstar and his sex-appeal break the incredible focus she’d had the past few days.

“Morning!” Ella greeted as Chloe stepped out of the car, and Chloe smiled.

“Hey, Ella. How are you today?”

“Soooo looking forward to break. Like, oh my goodness I am keen to get crunk and unwrap presents from my fam!” the girl laughed, and Chloe chuckled.

“Sounds like a wonderful plan. Not going to see your family for Christmas?”

“Nah, not this year. They’re all flying to Canada to see my brother and sister-in-law, but I don’t mind. It’s nice to have some quiet time.”

“Are you sure? I could make room at our lunch, if you want.”

“All g! I’m set. Bought myself a fancy bottle of wine already.” Ella smiled as they walked into the station.

“Okay. Well, I’ll see you later.” She waved as they parted in the middle of the station, Ella heading left towards her offices and Chloe right towards her desk. The object sitting on the middle of her desk made her stop, and she couldn’t help the grin that spread over her face when she saw them.

“Oh Lucifer.” She turned to him as she felt his presence beside her.

“I take it the choices I made were good?” he asked, his fingers ever so lightly brushing the back of her hand as she nodded.

“They’re beautiful.”

“They’re for being such a wonderful colleague who always believed in me.” He told her.

“Well, it’s been an absolute pleasure working with you. Even if you happen to be the most irritating, strong-willed, stubborn, catastrophically rule-breaking partner I have ever had.” Chloe replied, and Lucifer chuckled.

“Well, it wouldn’t be any fun without me. Would it?” he teased as they moved towards her desk.

She reached out a hand to touch one of the flowers, the arrangement captivating.

There were white roses, white lilies and stunning blue delphinium. And nestled in the middle was a small section of mistletoe, which Lucifer took out and examined.

“We’ll have to partake in the tradition this brings later.” He smiled and winked, and Chloe laughed.

“If you’re lucky.”

“That’s a shocking way to thank someone who buys you flowers.” He teased.

“Still doesn’t mean I’m kissing you.” Chloe whispered, laughing again as he sighed.

“All of this Christmas giving and yet you’re denying me the simplest of pleasures.”

“Obviously. You’re not allowed to carry a taser, nor am I giving you one.” Chloe wagged a finger at him as he looked stricken.

“But Detective! As part of the police force it’s necessary I have one! Your cruelty astounds me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sooo close to Christmas right now, it's insane. I FINALLY finished making all of my fudges (3 different flavours) today, and boxed them up ready to go to friends and family. Super exciting. Now we can relax and unwind and get ready to eat/drink/spend time with people who make us happy.
> 
> As I said over in the notes on my last challenge for the multiple-author Christmas Countdown I'm doing, Christmas can be a tough time for some. If you feel alone and like you have no-one to celebrate with, please call a helpline or go to a chat-room where you can talk. Or even drop a comment, I'll try and reply when I get the chance. Remember, you're not alone and you are loved and important.
> 
> Hope you're all gearing up to a happy and safe holiday season. <3


	23. December 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lucifer isn't acting very Lucifer-y, then something has to be terribly off.

“Don’t touch the body carvings.” Chloe said the minute Ella flipped over the body to show marks sliced into the back.

“Okay.” Lucifer nodded.

“Really. Don’t.” Chloe warned.

“You’re absolutely right, Detective.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Chloe frowned.

“You’re absolutely right.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Rest assured I am not kidding you, Detective.”

“Okay then.. Cause of death, Ella?”

“Looks like a single gunshot wound to the side of the head. The carvings were done soon after, hence the blood from those mingled with the blood from the shot.”

“Can you get the bullet out?”

“I’ll see.” Ella promised, pulling stuff out of her large carry-box as Lucifer clasped his hands in front of him and watched.

“Alright, send me a text when you find anything. “

“Will do.” Ella saluted, and Chloe grabbed Lucifer by the elbow and dragged him over to her car.

“What are you doing?”

“Why Detective, I’m working.”

“You know what I mean.” Chloe sighed, and Lucifer’s eyes widened.

“I can assure you, my dearest Detective that I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Lucifer.”

“What did I do?”

“You’re not being very…Lucifer.”

“Am I not?” Lucifer glanced down, dusting off his jacket and straightening the sleeves.

“Why aren’t you trying to touch the score marks in the body? Normally you’d be all over that. Remember the charred crotch?”

“Oh, I do.” Lucifer chuckled to himself, grinning until Chloe snapped her fingers to get his attention back.

“Why the sudden change in behaviour? Responsible Lucifer who listens isn’t very normal.”

“I’m sorry, Detective.”

“See, you’re doing it again!” Chloe pointed, and Lucifer looked at her hand.

“Doing what?”

“Agreeing with me! You’re avoiding anything turning into an argument.”

“Am I?” he smiled cheekily, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

“This is impossible.”

Lucifer just smiled, and Chloe glared at him.

“Let’s go back to the station.” Chloe opened her car door and hopped in, waiting for Lucifer to join her.

\--

“Lucifer, I think your dress sense is appalling and your suits look tacky.” Chloe tried, glancing up at him from the vending machine as he stood beside her.

He stiffened and then nodded.

“Very well, Detective.”

“And your cologne is absolutely clawing.”

“It can have certain strong notes.” Lucifer muttered.

\--

They were walking back from Ella’s office when Chloe dragged him down a hallway and into the office supplies room, pulling the door shut behind them.

“Detective, what are you doing?” he asked, looking around.

“Ah. Is it time for us to christen your workplace? I imagined our first time would be in a somewhat different place, but if you desire to—” he was cut off by her finger on his lips.

“Are you agreeing with me all day as a Christmas gift?” she asked.

“Maybe.” He shifted, and Chloe laughed.

“Whatever for?”

“Well, I figured that me disagreeing with you can make things difficult, so this would be a welcome change.”

“It’s not.”

“Really?” Lucifer frowned, and Chloe laughed.

“You arguing with me is endlessly entertaining. If I didn’t have you trying to break the rules and do what you’re supposed to not, then it wouldn’t be half as fun working with you.”

“But it would still be fun?” he asked, shifting a little closer to her in the small space.

“You are still Lucifer Morningstar. But part of what makes you Lucifer Morningstar is your attitude, and your flippant disregard for petty rules.” She smiled, looking up at him.

“I’m touched, Detective.” He let his hand come up to feather along her cheek.

“So will you be normal Lucifer now?”

“Doesn’t that ruin the gift?”

“I’d rather end our last day at work for a week with the same funny remarks and attempts at being wicked from you.”

 “If you insist.” Lucifer smiled, and Chloe nodded.

So, Lucifer did what Lucifer considered being wicked – he wrapped his arms around Chloe’s waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

She almost sighed into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his back and coming up to rest on his shoulders as he pressed a palm to her lower back and nudged her even closer. The way that they pressed together was incredible, and Chloe could feel her heart racing as Lucifer ended the kiss and pulled away, leaving a trail of kisses across her cheek.

“Better?” he asked, his eyes glimmering as she drew in a breath.

“Much.” She laughed.

“It’s a good thing I got a back-up gift for you.”

“You did?”

“Reach into my inner jacket pocket.” Lucifer told her, smiling as Chloe put her hand on his chest and then slid it over to the side, reaching into the pocket.

A small envelope was inside, and she opened it as he let his hands slowly trailed up her back in leisurely strokes.

“What is this?” Chloe gasped as she pulled out the gift-card.

“Read it.”

“Lucifer, this is too much!” Chloe looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes.

“It is not. You and Beatrice deserve a break.”

“Are you sure? I feel absolutely wretched taking this from you.”

“It would mean a lot to me if you did.”

“Trixie is going to go crazy. A trip to Canada, for snow and pancakes is perfect.”

“Well you better book it. The travel agent’s name is on a card in the envelope, he’ll fit you in whenever you want to go.”

Chloe just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, smiling when he tightened his arms around her.

“I’m glad you like it.” He whispered, and Chloe nodded, looking up at him.

“You spoil us.”

“I agree, my company is fantastic.” Lucifer teased.

“Oh shut up.” Chloe laughed, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting close now! Hope you're still enjoying these :) 
> 
> I figured Lucifer would be like "Well, agreeing with Chloe and making her day easier would be a great gift." but the problem is that Lucifer isn't him without his Lucifer-ness, and it would be very unsettling.
> 
> And naturally he had a back-up gift, because it's Lucifer and we all know he's into gifting things when he's in the mood (he needs to gift all of his clothes to people more in the rest of the season, will never not get tired of seeing Tom Ellis looking incredible in all of his nakedness haha).
> 
> Two more to go! It feels so sad that these are drawing to an end. :(


	24. December 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't love eggnog? Lucifer does, but only if it's spiked. Because what's the point of drinking anything that's non alcoholic, except maybe water or coffee?

Trixie was bouncing off the walls, her excitement fuelled and amplified by Maze.

“It’s not even lunch time and you two are racing around on a sugar high.” Chloe commented from the kitchen as they ran around the lounge room, playing chase.

“Sugar is great!” Trixie yelled back, laughing as Maze tried to grab her and missed.

“God help me.” Chloe pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers just as someone knocked at the door.

Maze flung it open.

“Oh. It’s you.”

“Is that any way to greet me, Mazikeen?” Lucifer asked, and she snorted.

“I’ll greet you however I please.”

“Hi Lucifer!” Trixie called as she ran past.

“Hello, Beatrice. Been eating sugar, I see.” He eyed her as she zoomed around.

Trixie just laughed, bouncing off the couch.

“Hey! Watch the furniture!” Chloe called, and Trixie dived onto the cushions.

“Sorry mommy.”

“I’d rather not have to rush you to the hospital because you fell on something.”

“Scars look badass.” Maze chimed in, and Chloe glared.

“Why don’t you two go and run around outside?”

“There’s a brand new go kart outside. As an early present.” Lucifer told Trixie who squealed and went racing out the front door, grabbing Maze’s hand and pulling her outside.

“Finally.” Chloe sighed as the door closed, the house falling silent.

“Time for another make out session?” Lucifer raised his eyebrows, and Chloe snorted.

“No. Time for me to try making eggnog.”

“You’re in luck, because spiked eggnog is my speciality drink.”

“Really?” Chloe looked at Lucifer, and he nodded.

“What’s not to love? It’s milky, full of spices, and has alcohol. The perfect winter treat. And it’s much easier to drink than mulled wine.”

“May I remind you that Trixie is well below legal drinking age?”

“I can also make a non-spiked version.” Lucifer shrugged off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves.

“Then please, teach me your ways.” Chloe spread her hands out as Lucifer joined her at the counter.

“Which ones? Because we’ll need the bed for at least half.” He winked.

“The eggnog.” Chloe laughed, nudging him in the side.

“Good point. Maze and Trixie would bore of outside well before we would be finished.”

“Lucifer!”

\--

Chloe loved watching Lucifer cook. It was mesmerising, the way he carefully measured ingredients, taking a second to taste every now and then.

“How does it feel being on break?” he asked, and Chloe looked up from watching his hands.

“It’s nice. Knowing that I don’t have to leave Trixie for a day with a babysitter or Maze to go off to work is a change. And it means I get to spend some time with her.”

“Going to book that holiday?” Lucifer asked, and Chloe nodded.

“I already did. We’re leaving on the twenty-seventh, back on New Years Eve.”

“Good.” Lucifer smiled.

“I still think you’ve done too much.”

“Detective, please.”

“You’re even making eggnog for me right now, in my house.”

“If you insist on it being such a big deal, it can be today’s gift.”

“That works for me.” Chloe rested her elbows on the counter and her chin on her hands as Lucifer mixed the milk and spices into the eggs and sugar.

“Watching you is incredible.”

“Watching me through a mirror while in the act is even better.” He smirked.

“That’s lovely, Lucifer.” Chloe groaned, covering her eyes.

“I’d rather watch you, though.”

She could feel his burning gaze on her, and she shifted on her seat. Damn Lucifer.

“That’s irrelevant, and I hate the flat-screen mirror line.” She bit back, and he laughed.

“Detective Douche really must have ruined your sex life.”

“We are so not discussing that. Ever.”

“I’d rather not discuss what he did, but what he didn’t do. I can fill in the gaps. Literally.” Lucifer winked again, and Chloe sighed loudly.

“I’m not drunk enough for this discussion.”

“Let me pour some drinks, then.” Lucifer suggested, ducking as Chloe threw a tea towel at his face.

“Lucifer!”

\--

He finished making the eggnog and offered a spoon of it to her, satisfied by her moan of enjoyment.

“Delicious.” She licked her lips as he put the covered bowl in the fridge to sit.

“I wonder where Maze and Beatrice have gotten to.” He commented, and the two of them moved over to the window to peer outside.

They could see the street below, where Maze was currently pushing Trixie on the go-kart as the younger girl threw her hands up in the air and yelled.

“Thank you, for getting her that.”

“It’s my pleasure.” Lucifer replied, smiling as he felt Chloe’s arm slide around his waist, her body moving closer as they watched. He’d never been particularly pleased about Christmas in general, especially given how much of a touchy family subject it was, but spending the time with Chloe was making it all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last one! Oh so close now!
> 
> As always, hope you liked. Have a great day tomorrow, guys. <3


	25. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What else is there to do on the big day other than throw a huge party, celebrating family, friends, and good times?

Linda had laughed when he’d told her. Until she realised he wasn’t joking, and that really was his plan.

“Really?”

“Certainly.” He had nodded.

“So you’re inviting me to dinner?”

“I am.”

“But why?”

“Because you’re an important part of my life, and that is what I’m choosing to make this Christmas about.”

“Are you sure, Lucifer?”

“Most definitely, Doctor.”

“So, to clarify, you’re asking me, a Jewish Hollywood psychiatrist to come to Christmas lunch, celebrating your half-brother’s birthday – who you happen to have a huge issue with, naturally – with your girlfriend, her child, her ex-husband, her mom, a demon and an angel who are having intense relationship issues, and a forensic cop?”

“Yes..” Lucifer took a sip of water from his glass.

“I wouldn’t miss that for the world. In fact, I hope it would be the way to go, should the apocalypse happen to hit because of that insane situation alone.”

“I don’t think Father dearest will purge the earth due to my gathering, but he’s done more for less.”

After Lucifer left, Linda sat there for a minute thinking about the situation. And then she laughed until she cried, because she had all of the material for a perfect page-turner of a psych paper, but she could never get it published for fear that they would commit her.

\--

Chloe was partially surprised when she stumbled downstairs at ten in the morning to find her Christmas tree swimming in a sea of presents, and Maze groaning about not being able to eat anything while Lucifer worked in the kitchen.

“Patience, Mazikeen.”

“Patience is for people who aren’t bold enough to take what they want.”

“Patience is something you will find, or I will sit you next to Detective Douche.”

“Fine.” Maze growled.

“Good morning. Why are you in my kitchen, cooking?” Chloe asked, and Lucifer smiled.

“Good morning! I’m bringing the party to you.”

“Dan is going to be here in four hours.”

“I have it covered!” Lucifer grinned, cutting up potatoes.

Chloe shrugged and flopped down onto the couch, Trixie bouncing in a minute later.

“Santa bought me a new bear!” she squealed, and Chloe looked at Lucifer as she wrapped Trixie up in a hug.

“Did he now?” Chloe asked.

 “Did you open my present?” Maze called.

“You got me a present?” Trixie gasped, and Maze nodded.

“Of course.”

“Can we open presents now, mommy?” Trixie stared up at her with wide eyes, and Chloe nodded.

“We can, monkey.”

“Yay!” Trixie wriggled out of Chloe’s lap and ran over to the tree, hovering.

“Mine is the black wrapping.” Maze told her, delighted as Trixie grabbed it. She tore into it, wrapping paper going everywhere and then holding it up in silence.

“You got me ninja swords?” Trixie asked quietly, and Chloe almost fell off the couch.

“What?!”

“They’re plastic, relax.” Maze said as Trixie took them out of the packaging.

“They’re awesome!!!”

“Open the pink one, Beatrice.” Lucifer called, watching as she took it from under the tree.

“It’s heavy.” Was all Trixie said before she tore into it, a delighted squeal bursting from her mouth as she reached the box.

“Roller skates!”

“Who’s it from, honey?” Chloe asked, shooting a surprised look at Lucifer.

“I believe the tag says ‘From Satan’.” Lucifer called, and Trixie laughed.

“I knew it! Lucifer you’re the best!”

“You need not inform me of what I already know.” He patted her head as she hugged his knees, and Maze scooped her up.

“Can you teach me how to be a ninja, Maze?”

“I sure can.”

“Open my presents now.” Chloe called, watching as Trixie came running back. She tore through the wrapping paper in seconds, her face lighting up as she pulled a new doll out.

“Mommy! She even comes with a mini chocolate cake!”

“I know, isn’t it great?” Chloe asked trying not to laugh as Lucifer coughed loudly from the kitchen.

Trixie tore her way through the rest of her presents, until there were only gifts for Lucifer, Maze and Chloe sitting under the tree.

“Maze.” Chloe handed the box to the demon, smiling as Maze opened it and pulled out the necklace.

“This is pretty good. Thanks.” She toyed with the blade, a smile spreading across her face as she touched the tip with her finger and it bit at her skin.

“Here’s mine.” Maze picked up a small box and handed it to Chloe, who stared down at it in surprise.

“You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“Well if you don’t want it..” Maze shrugged, reaching for it but Chloe moved it away.

“Nope. It’s mine now.” She carefully unwrapped it, entirely unsurprised when she found a bottle of cinnamon whiskey.

“It’s nice. You can have it with lemonade or something if you don’t want it straight.” Maze told her, and Chloe smiled.

“Thank you, Maze.”

“Mine next!” Trixie held up a box, and Chloe grinned as she opened it to find a bottle of her favourite perfume.

“Monkey, it’s great.” She scooped up Trixie, looking pointedly at Lucifer as he shrugged, pretending to look innocent.

“Sap.” Maze snorted.

The last present left under the tree was for Chloe, from Lucifer and she couldn’t help but gasp as she opened it to find her favourite pair of shoes, completely fixed.

“How?!”

“I have exceptional clothing and footwear manufacturing connections.” He smiled as she peeled back the paper underneath to find another pair of brand new shoes that were exactly the same, but like her original pair had been the day she’d found them in the store.

“You’re kidding.”

“Like I said, connections.” Lucifer tapped his nose, smiling as Chloe came into the kitchen and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you so much, Lucifer. It’s perfect.”

“My pleasure.”

“I got something for you.”

“Really, Detective?” he asked as she reached under the tree for the present, taking it over to him.

“It’s not you.” He said when she placed the box on the counter, and she laughed.

“It’s not, but you should open it.” She pushed it towards him, watching as he carefully removed the paper.

“A knife set, how lovely. Hold on, what is that on the handle?! I definitely do not look like that!!” Lucifer huffed, and Maze burst into laughter as she pulled the box of knives over to examine the branding.

A cartoon Devil was etched into every knife, next to the words ‘Kitchen Devil’, and Lucifer glared.

“Surely these don’t remind you of me.”

“No, but the minute I saw them I knew I had to get them.”

“I think the likeness is very close.” Maze chuckled, ignoring Lucifer’s death glare.

\--

Mama Decker arrived at two, carrying a massive bag full of presents.

“Lucifer!” she opened her arms, kissing him on the cheek as he hugged her.

“Mama Decker, good to see you on good terms this time.”

“I can’t miss Christmas, especially with my two girls!” she wrapped Trixie and Chloe in a hug, handing their presents to them. Dan arrived shortly afterwards with more presents, looking exceptionally awkward as he set eyes on all of the guests so far. And then Linda, Ella and Amenadiel arrived all together, the house soon full of chatter and laughter as Maze started serving drinks – eggnog, mocktails, spirits and wine.

“Happy Christmas!” Ella hugged everyone, Chloe and Amenadiel laughing out loud as Maze froze and looked horrified. She passed around her gifts – small boxes of chocolate – to everyone.

Linda settled on the couch next to Chloe, who had already poured some of her Fireball into a glass with egg nog and was sipping it slowly.

“Hell of a party.” She laughed, and Chloe nodded.

“It sure is. Typical Lucifer.” She smiled, the two of them watching as he chatted to Ella while he cooked.

Small food was brought by Mama Decker, and she arranged bowls of dip, corn chips and cheese as people settled on stools and in couches. Trixie sat on Penelope’s knee while they chattered away, and Ella got into a deep discussion with Amenadiel while Maze used her teeth to open herself another beer, plonking down next to Linda on the couch.

“I never thought this day could be good for anything but getting drunk and having sex.”

“Are you reconsidering that?” Chloe asked, and Maze nodded.

“I am.”

“That’s excellent, Maze.” Linda clinked glasses with her, and Chloe excused herself as she wound through everyone to stand next to Lucifer in the kitchen.

“I can’t believe you organised all of this, and are doing all of the cooking.”

“Well, you already had something organised with Dan, Mama Decker and Trixie. I just took the leisure of expanding the party a little.” He smiled, and Chloe laughed.

“It’s perfect.”

\--

Finally, at six, Lucifer called them around the table and they all took their seats, their eyes widening at the amount of food.

There was fish, pies, roast vegetables, a chicken, several salads, two different types of potatoes, and even a soup.

“Lucifer, your cooking skills are off the charts!” Ella gave him thumbs up, and he smirked.

“Thank you. And thank you all for coming to celebrate being together, and having a good time.”

“Agreed. Cheers!” Maze raised her glass, and everyone clinked glasses – even Trixie with her sparkling apple juice.

Chloe slid her hand under the table to grasp Lucifer’s, holding it as she looked at him.

“Thank you so much. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. And thank you too, Detective. Without you, this Christmas would have been rather lonely.”

“I can’t imagine anything better than this.” Chloe squeezed his hand, matching his smile.

“Well, if you’re up for it tonight I can show you how I can make it better.” He winked, laughing as she rolled her eyes and let go of his hand, patting his knee.

“You already got your gift.”

“No chance of a second one? It’s a dual gift, and I can give you more than one.” Lucifer smirked.

“Maybe next Christmas.” She winked.

“Next Christmas? That’s a whole year of waiting!”

“Patience.” Chloe mocked in a similar tone to his from this morning as he glared, digging into the food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was MASSIVE! It sits at around 1700 words, so a nice ending Christmas gift for you all.
> 
> Shout out to Greenleaf for the paragraph that Linda says when Lucifer invites her to dinner - threw that one in because she pretty much wrote that and I loved it so much I KNEW I had to use it.
> 
> Shout out to SpaceAnJL for letting me know about the brand 'Kitchen Devil', google them, their logo is hilarious and so perfect.
> 
> And a shout out to all of you, who have reviewed/commented on chapters and expressed how much you love these stories; you have made this even more worth it, to see your lovely reactions and know that you love what I'm writing.
> 
> I'm actually pretty devastated this is over - it was so fun writing something every single day and being able to see you all adoring each new entry. Thank you SO much for coming with me on this journey! If you celebrate or not, I hope today is wonderful for you and that you feel safe, happy, loved and appreciated. I appreciate you, and I'm wishing you all the yummiest food and nice things today.
> 
> Keep your eyes peeled because I'm thinking of doing a tack-on fic for around New Years and MAYBE Boxing Day, covering the after Christmas. ;) Lots of love to you all. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can manage to stay on top of these :) If you have any ideas for gifts shout out in the comments, I'll work in any that I can manage to write drabbles off.


End file.
